Clockwork Devastations
by A.Clips
Summary: Set after Clockwork Angel but before Clockwork Prince. Someone is after Tessa, in the hope that they can use her ability to make money. As the death toll increases in areas close to the Institute, there is certainty that something is happening, and that Tessa is the key. First in a trilogy! Please R
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER – **I don't own anything Infernal Device's wise; they all 100% belong to the brilliantness of Cassandra Claire (:

**NOTES –** So i have a love for the Infernal Devices book (can't wait for the next one xD) and i had a little idea, so i thought i'd write it. Not entirely sure how this is gonna go, and i have very little idea about the time the IF series is set in, so be patient with me. This is only my second fanfic so go easy on me and my first IF one. Oh and this is set pretty much directly after Clockwork angel .. the next day or so. And please ... i would love for you to R&R

* * *

CHAPTER ONE ~

"Play cards with me." Will insisted as he sat himself carelessly in the seat opposite Tessa. She glanced up once, raised an eyebrow and then returned her eyes to her book.

"I'm reading, Will." She said simply, continuing from the line she'd been at before he'd interrupted. It was hard to get back into the novel once he'd interrupted her, and especially now that he sat with his eyes upon her. He knew he was irritating her by sitting there and watching her read, but he was persistent if nothing else.

"Oh come on. Please? There's little else to do around here." He almost begged, and Tessa raised an eyebrow at him again, shutting her book on the page she'd been reading. Will looked triumphant; before he saw her standing up, hands smoothing down the creases in her skirts.

"I'm afraid i can't right now, Will. Perhaps you can find some other way to amuse yourself..._by yourself_." She said, voice a little tighter than before.

"But _why _can't you?" He asked, surprised at her sudden departure and the slightest bit disgruntled. Tessa paused halfway to the door and half turned to face him. Her face remained neutral.

"Because, i'm _reading_." She said and exited the room with a flourish, turning left down the corridor toward her room. She knew she'd lied to him, but she couldn't tell him the real truth – that she found it hard to be in the same room as him anymore. It wasn't that she hated him, not even a little bit – but that ever since that time on the roof, when he'd outlandishly suggested that she become his ... of all things ... prostitute (or close to), and then casually mentioned her infertility and the fact that is was not his wish that she remained in the institute, she felt odd around him; as if she was disappointed in him, or embarrassed...or upset.

She didn't much fancy the idea of shutting herself in her room and pretending to read, but there was little else to do at this current time - Will had been right about _something _at least. Charlotte was working on something with the Clave in the Library. Henry was in his lab, messing with trinkets and other such devices. Jessamine ... well Tessa never really enjoyed her company, for if she wasn't dragging Tessa around the city, she was complaining never end about everything – mostly Will and the attitude that he hauled upon his back everywhere he went. And Jem...

She paused as she caught the noise of music gently drifting down the hallway, capturing her in it's beauty without hesitation. She smiled softly to herself and followed the noise as if it pulled her toward the source. She knew the source, of course, and it was almost with relief that she came to find it within Jem's room. Jem would be a breath of fresh air – a welcome break, should he not mind her company for an hour or two (and he never did mind).

She paused outside his room, caught in the music and not wishing to disturb him. His door was not wide open, but just slightly ajar, therefore allowing the caressing notes to dance gracefully along the length of the hall, allowing the beauty to be heard. Tessa bit her lip in the doorway, glancing in to see Jem fully immersed in his music, violin perched upon his shoulder. hands moving deftly and with ease and grace. Tessa hesitated there for a minute, listening...just listening.

And then the music stopped.

"You may come in, Tessa." She jumped slightly, blushing at being caught unawares by Jem. Her gaze flickered to him and his kindly smile. She noticed he had taken the violin from it's perch and was sitting upon his bed in a relaxed manner. Tessa inclined her head slightly and lightly pushed the door open enough to allow her entry, before pushing it shut behind her.

"You make such beautiful music...i couldn't resist." She said, smiling as she came a few more steps into the room before pausing. She felt her heart jump slightly as Jem's smile became a grin, and he indicated for her to sit beside him; which she did, gathering her skirts to do so.

"Thank you. Now tell me...is everything okay?" He asked, smile falling as his silver eyes probed her face gently. Tessa sighed and looked away from his gaze. This was what she'd been hoping to avoid – the discussion of everything. She knew Jem would understand should she wish to avoid the subject, and she was about to say that she'd rather not talk about things but something made her change her mind. Jem was so kind, so sweet. He was trustworthy and loyal, and a perfect gentleman to confide in.

"I'm...okay." She paused, chewing thoughtfully on her lower lip. She could feel Jem frowning in concern, easily picking up on her emotions.

"Will has upset you." He said quietly, making his words a statement rather than a question. Tessa contemplated denying it, and then gave up with another sigh, nodding.

"Yes." She said simply, equally as quiet.

"What has he said?" Tessa turned to look at Jem, having heard the almost undetectable undertone of irritation. She knew Jem disliked Will when he upset her, but she equally disliked coming between them, and preferred not to. But sometimes, she just needed somebody to turn to...and Jem was always there.

"It is about the other day...on the roof." She hesitated again, and she was sure that should it have been anyone other than Jem to who she was talking to, they might have shaken her in the hope that she'd have hurried with her story. She made a noise of frustration and moved her hands in equal annoyance at herself. "It bothers me, you see, that he can have said such things, and then returned to how everything was before without a single thought. It upsets me to think that he can think of me so little, and cause me to remind myself that he is right to think little of me." She frowned, looking down upon her hands which she now clasped in her lap. Jem did not take even a second to think of a response before shaking his head.

"No, he is wrong." Tessa glanced up at him. "He has no right to think of you in any bad manner, Tessa. No right in the slightest. You allow yourself to think badly of yourself and it pains me, Tessa. You cannot see what i see – that you are beautiful, strong and entirely unique." He gently caught one of her hands in his own, and her gaze flickered down to see the image of his strong, slender hands clasping her own, smaller one. "You are perfect, Tessa, and Will is a fool for acting as if he does not see it too."

Tessa placed her other hand atop his and smiled softly. "As are you, Jem. Though i know you refuse to see it just as plainly as i know that i am a monster." She watched him shake his head adamantly.

"You are by far no monster, Tessa Grey." She caught his gaze and was caught there, eyes staring into the silvery depths of his own. That was until someone cleared their throat harshly from the doorway. Tessa jumped, but Jem did not – as if he had already known.

"_So _sorry to interrupt, but there's been an attack. They're requesting your presence, Jem." Will snapped, face twisted slightly in what Tessa could only identify as irritation. His gaze snapped to Tessa, and she bit her lip and looked away from the coldness of it. "I _suppose _you can come too, Tessa. I doubt you will do anything else besides. It's fast becoming a habit; your nosiness." Tessa shot a glare at him and stood up, hands slipping from Jem's.

"Then it must have _always _been your habit to be so rude, or is it a skill you have only recently aquainted yourself with? In that case, i congratulate you; it certainly does become you well." She turned her back on Will to face Jem, her expression softening slightly but remaining almost business-like.

"I wish to accompany you." She said simply, and he grinned widely, amusement clear within his moon-coloured eyes as he stood up.

"And it is my wish for you to join us. Where are the others?" He aimed the second part at Will, who was watching with a sullen expression. He pushed himself away from the doorframe and abruptly turned.

"The library." And without a glance over his stiffened shoulders, Will strode off without them.


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER **– I don't own anything Infernal Device's wise; they all 100% belong to the brilliantness of Cassandra Claire (:

**NOTES** – Thank you to everyone's reviews already, they made me smile (: I had time and muse, so here's the next chapter. Hope you enjoy and please keep up the reviews xD thankssss

* * *

CHAPTER TWO ~

By the time Tessa and Jem had arrived at the Library, Will had already seated himself on the other side of the room between Henry and Jessamine. Tessa raised an eyebrow slightly but made no comment, seating herself beside Jem. She turned her head to glance at Charlotte standing in front of them all, face serious.

"Thank you all for arriving so promptly." She began, a small crease appearing between her eyes as she frowned. "There is a matter i wish to discuss with all of you of great importance." Nobody said anything for a second before Jem spoke up.

"Is it something to do with the meeting of the Clave this morning?" He asked, and everyone straightened up slightly with interest – apart from Henry, who appeared a little preoccupied (Tessa could only guess he was still contemplating a piece of his work that wasn't quite working correctly). Charlotte seemed to hesitate for a second, which went unnoticed by none.

"...The meeting was to discuss another matter entirely." She could see Will opening his mouth to make some retort but she cut across him, her tone a little sharper than usual. "- A matter which has little to do with any of you, i might add." Will shut his mouth – perhaps the first time he'd done so – and returned to frowning at Charlotte.

"Now, i called you here because a girl was found dead this morning just two streets over. Henry happened to find her this morning and we believe her death to be the activity of a Downworlder. The issue is, that there is little evidence to suggest so." There was quiet as the other processed this.

"Are you certain that it is possible a Downworlder killed the girl? After all, it is more than likely a Mundane was the murderer ... surely?" Will asked in all seriousness. He had raised a fair point. It was hardly unusual for Mundanes to go around killing each other, and Tessa wondered if Charlotte wasn't being a little paranoid.

"It can hardly be coincidence that the girl was found so close to the Institute." Charlotte replied, biting her lower lip. Tessa glanced at the faces around her, most of whom looked unconvinced – beside Jessamine, who looked irritated and bored, and Henry; still preoccupied and inattentive.

"But Charlotte – there have been other incidents before where there have been Mundane murderers on the rampage within the vicinity." Jem countered quietly. Tessa watched Charlotte sigh and her eyes flickered to Tessa suddenly.

"I still feel that we should investigate, and should it turn out that this has little to do with us, then we can pass the body onto the mundane police." Tessa could see Will shaking his head from the corner of her eye but her eyes did not wander from Charlotte's face, frowning slightly.

"And how to do you suggest we do that with no help but your suspicion? Unless you have a witness who saw the whole thing." Only Jem frowned at Will's sarcastic response, Jessamine appeared to be more interested in her nails, and Tessa had her eyes on Charlotte. Charlotte's eyes flickered to Tessa again and it clicked.

"As a matter of fact, we do." Charlotte turned to face Tessa properly, and she nodded slightly, knowing know what was coming. "We proclaimed something from the body before it was taken to be inspected fully...Tessa?" That was the when it clicked for the others – the plan. Will shook his head angrily, and even Jem's face flickered with something Tessa couldn't identify.

"I'll do it." She said simply, reaching to take the object handed to her by Charlotte. One hand cupped the object, glancing down to see that it was a small silver ring, stained with dried scarlet that Tessa knew was blood.

"Tessa, you don't have to do this." Tessa glanced at the others. Despite the fact that Will looked most angered by this, it had been Jem who'd spoken. She turned to smile at him lightly.

"Yes i do." After everything Charlotte had done for her, she owed her this much at least. To become someone else for just a few minutes was hardly anything compared to everything Charlotte and everyone else within the Institute went through to help her. She clasped the silver ring within her hand and slowly closed her eyes. Everyone went silent as Tessa focused on that single point in the recesses of the darkness. It was harder than usual to grope her way through the darkness and envelop herself in the light of the other person.

And when she finally managed it, she gasped along with everyone else – because it hurt. Oh god it hurt. Pain blossomed from a wound on her stomach, she could feel the blood seeping into her dress and her eyes flew open in surprise head snapping down to watch the stain spread. Her breath quickened, eyes wide. She could hear someone calling her name but she couldn't focus. The pain. Oh God the pain. It wasn't just the wound, it was her whole torso – everything ached.

"Tessa!" Someone called, and her head finally snapped up to look right into Will's blue eyed gaze. He was staring at her in concern, having half risen from his chair. She could feel another's hand on her arm, and she somehow tore her gaze from Will's to look at Jem. She realised he was inclined toward her, talking in a low, gentle voice with words she wasn't listening to. She tried to focus, but it was so hard. The pain overwhelmed her and she shuddered, having been unaware until now that tears streaked her pale cheeks. And then she came to her senses a little. She didn't know what did it, but something caused Tessa to snap out of it, perhaps the shock had worn off.

Some of her hair had escaped from its untidy knot at the back of her head, and it fell forward as her head dropped, eyes squeezing shut as she struggled to remain slightly herself in thought and yet hold on to the girl. "Oh god it hurts." She whispered quietly, trying to breath deep, one hand pressing to the seeping wound on her stomach. Her other hand flailed for something to hold onto, and suddenly found another hand – more slender and cool than her own. But it tightened on her hand with assurance, and so she gripped it. "Ask me. Ask me what you need to know _now_. I can't hold it for much longer." She wondered if it was the pain that was taking away her energy or the fact that the girl had been dead for a while.

"What happened?" She heard Charlotte ask, and Tessa tried to dig into the surface of the girl's mind, dragging up her recent memories. She let them flow into order, and began to talk, fast breath caused the words to sound breathy and pain-filled.

"She was walking home. Someone was following her. She walked faster. She was passing an alleyway and someone grabbed her. No one could hear her. He dragged her into the shadows. He pushed her around, beat her -" Tessa paused, shuddering at the images as they played through her mind as if it had been her they'd happened to. The hand she was gripping squeezed her lightly in support and she took a deep breath to continue.

"-eventually, he pulled out a knife and stabbed her. Then it goes dark...that's all." Tessa gritted her teeth as the images wavered and her grip on the girl began to lessen.

"What did he look like? Did he say anything?" Tessa fought back, struggling to remain as the other. She replayed the memory again, focusing on the man's image.

"He was tall, but it is impossible to know anything else. He wore dark clothes, and the alleyway was pitch black." Tessa's hand clenched tighter as she tried to catch the last images on the scene – it was getting harder as the girl had begun to lose conscious after she'd been injured.

"Charlotte stop. She's had enough." Tessa heard someone interrupt angrily, and then the voice directed words to her instead. "Tessa let go, you can't hold it anymore. Just _let go_." But she shook her head stubbornly. There was more, there was!

"Wait! He did speak..." Tessa barely caught the words in the memory, and repeated them in an almost trance-like state. "He said that it was nothing personal. Her death was just a statement; a warning to somebody that he's here, and he's coming." Tessa's breath sped up, someone was calling her name over and over.

"But there's nothing to prove that the murderer is involved in Downworlder activities." Charlotte sighed and frowned slightly. But Tessa didn't let go, there was one more thing...

"Yes... there is." She could feel every eye upon her. "He said _they'd _know. _They'd _know that he was here because _she'd _know – the Eidolon..._shape-changer_." Finally, she felt the image slip away, and her shoulders slumped, hand slack within the other's grasp. Her head rose slowly, wearily. She could tell they were worried, her vision tunnelling with exhaustion. She didn't understand why she had found it so difficult, but at least the pain had gone now.

"He was warning _me_..." And then she fell into the abyss.


	3. Chapter 3

****

DISCLAIMER

– I don't own anything Infernal Device's wise; they all 100% belong to the brilliantness of Cassandra Claire (:

**NOTES **– wow, thank you for your reviews people, you're all so nice, and it's realy encouraging – especially as i had no idea how write in the period of time the IF series is set in xD And your reviews gave me muse...so hey, have the third chapter (: Thank you all very much and i hope it's up to standard. Oh, and i threw in a bit more Will + Tessa – just for Red-Cherry-Flowers (:

* * *

CHAPTER THREE ~

She was first aware that she was no longer in the library several minutes after she'd resurfaced from the darkness. It had taken Tessa a little while to realise that the comfort beneath her was not a hard-backed chair in a cool room, but a warm mattress within a more enclosed space. For a moment, she wondered if perhaps the last few hours hadn't happened, and that she would be waking up to a fresh day- where she'd be caught reading in a quiet room by Will, and he'd infuriate her, and she'd walk away and find herself captured by Jem's gentlemanly ways and soft music.

But Tessa Grey was not one to live in a fantasy land, where people woke up believing the Nightmares were just that, and that nothing bad had been discovered. And so, as she finally found herself returning to her senses, she almost wished she hadn't. Somebody was after her – an unknown menace who was wandering the streets and murdering innocents just to prove he existed. It made her ill to think that he had killed that poor mundane just to cause himself to be noticed by her. Just so he could terrorise Tessa into knowing that something terrible was out there, waiting.

But it wasn't Tessa's nature to allow herself to stew with her terrorised thoughts within her bed, and she forced her eyelids to open. Only then did she realise she was no alone. Perhaps she should have known that a dark haired boy would be found, sitting slumped in an armchair at her bedside, waiting for her to return to the world in which he remained. Perhaps not. But here she found him, dozing so peacefully that she thought it a shame when he awoke with a jerk and opened his eyes to stare directly into hers.

"Will." She said quietly, voice still a little thick from sleep. She knew that her appearance would be ragged, hair tangled around her pale face, still half-asleep eyes grazing over his handsome features almost lazily to note that he looked equally dishevelled, and surprisingly caught off guard – as if he had not expected himself to be caught beside her bed, waiting for her. His gaze was wary, seeming as though he half expected her to shout at him to get out, but when she did not, he relaxed.

"Did you know, that you make a rather terrible noise when you sleep – a grievance of your nasal cavities perhaps? I suggest you get it seen to." And immediately Tessa wished she _had _sent him out. She sighed and felt her shoulders sag a little. She was weary of this never ending banter between them – fun as it could be sometimes, times like this just made life that much harder.

"I do not." She argued half-heartedly. Will remained adamant.

"Much to your dislike i'm sure – you do. I had to check that somebody was not attempted to break into the Institute." Tessa lent back against the pillows and turned her face away.

"Then if that should be the only reason you are here, i offer you thanks for the information, and request that you leave." That seemed to upset him. She glanced back at him as he remained silent and noticed the turned down corner of his mouth.

"I stayed because i wanted to make sure you woke up." He said quietly, and Tessa blinked, frowning slightly and glancing down at the hand he had moved to touch hers; which were clasped loosely above her bedcovers. His hand was warm and larger than hers, covering both of hers with just one of his own. She glanced back up at him, feeling a sudden unexpected wave of sadness to see an odd sense of vulnerability hidden within the depths of Will's brilliant blue topaz gaze.

As her gaze flickered back to their hands, she felt a surge of confusion. One minute, Will was this arrogant, sarcastic, rude, childish boy and then the next, he was the complete opposite. One minute he acted as if she'd dealt him a great personal insult, and the next, he was seething with jealousy over seeing her and Jem holding hands or sitting beside her bed whilst he waited to make sure she was okay.

"I wish i could understand you, William Herondale." She found herself speaking aloud, and instantly regretted it – fearing he would do as he always did, and respond with a biting comment before disappearing. However he did not. Will sighed; a sigh filled with complications and emotions Tessa couldn't hope to understand about him.

"You wouldn't want to, Tess." He said gently, and then extracted his hand from hers and stood up. Tessa watched him silently, having known he wouldn't stay long. He never did enjoy talking about things in all seriousness, and her fainting spell had done little else to change that, even if she had managed a spare second of honesty from him – true honesty. "I had better be off. The other's are much awaiting news on whether you live or not." Will flashed her his trademark smirk and headed to the door – it hurt that he moved so quickly, as if he had had all the time he possibly could bear to spend with her.

"Right..." Tessa said quietly, face understanding as she dropped her head. "If you happen to see Jem-" She began to say, and then the words halted suddenly. She had been about to proclaim that she would love to see him, then realised that perhaps that would seem inconsiderate to Will – who had finally allowed his facade to slip, if just for a second. But the damage was done. As soon as she had mentioned the beginning of her sentence, Will guessed the end and his expression darkened. Nothing had come between them like this before. A girl of all things. But each boy seemed to find themselves jockeying for her attention, for her approval. And as things went, to Will, it appeared Jem was winning – but in honesty, perhaps he should.

"I'll tell him you wish to see him." Will murmured, eyes cast on the floor before he turned and exited the room. He did not hate Jem for gaining Tessa's affections – not at all – and usually he would have applauded Jem on his conquest. But of all the girls, it had to be the one Will himself had fallen most certainly for. He had vowed that he would not allow Tessa to come between them, and he repeated the vow to himself as if to make it stronger. The only problem was that should Tessa choose Jem over him, could he ever cope?

Tessa was not permitted to rise until the following day. Charlotte had thought it unwise considering the stress and exhaustion she had placed upon herself, and much to Tessa's dismay, the other inhabitants of the house had made sure she follow Charlotte's orders. However Tessa drew the line when it came to house arrest – feeling that it reminded her horribly of the time two Warlocks had kidnapped her when she'd first arrived in this strange land. So upon the day after the dead girl meeting, Tessa washed and dressed before heading along the corridors at a steady pace, eager to return to some sort of routine – even if the paranoia that caused her to overlook her shoulder every so often did interrupt it. For the first few days after that first incident, everything remained peaceful and oddly enough, there were few arguments – even between Jessamine and Will. Perhaps they understood the severity of the situation hanging at a knife's edge above Tessa's head. Should this Downworlder appear to be false and that Tessa was safe from this mystery man, then everything could return to normal. But things needed to be investigated - for should this threat turn out to be real and got to her, Tessa may never see the inside of the Institute again.

On the third day after the first incident, the knife fell. Somebody anonymously reported that a Downworlder was hunting a Mundane – or some such sort of report anyhow. Charlotte rose to the occasion immediately, gathering Will, Jem and Henry to ready themselves for a fight. Tessa knew none of this until she came across the two boys using their steles to complete the ink black marks upon each others skin, whilst wandering along the corridor.

"Where are you going?" She asked, alarm clear in her voice as she quickly took in their dark shadowhunter gear. Both boys glanced up in surprise of her appearance – Jem looked delighted, Will, not so much.

"Just off for a drink town at the Tavern...what do you _expect_?" He said with exaggeration, and rolled his brilliant eyes before glancing down to finish the rune on Jem's forearm. Jem gritted his teeth and turned his head away, looking at Tessa.

"Don't you dare treat me as if i am foolish Will Herondale." She glared at him, raising her chin stubbornly. She visibly saw the irritation in the way he set his shoulders – as if he could not be bothered to talk to her anymore, and she was just an annoying infant whining about the fact that them leaving her behind would mean she'd had no one with which to play. She wondered midly if this was to do with the other day, as if, perhaps, he felt he had been too vulnerable around her in her room and that he needed to make up for it by being more foul than ever.

"There had been a report that there is to be an attack upon a Mundane within the hour." Jem explained briefly, rolling down his dark sleeve as the rune was completed.

"This is the man who has claimed that he is set on taking me?" Tessa asked, rushing the words as Will turned away from her and began walking, causing Jem to frown at him and reluctantly follow his rude example.

"We believe so." Will said shortly, not even bothering to turn his head. Jem's frown deepened but he remained quiet.

"Then let me go _with _you." They had reached the front doors now, and Tessa had a good view of Charlotte and Henry – clad also in their dark shadowhunter gear – congregating at the bottom of the steps. Tessa's words caused both Will and Jem to paused mid-stride and swing around slowly to face her. Jem's face was a mixture of incredibility and sadness, but Will's was downright furious.

"No. You will stay here Tessa. You will not take one foot outside these doors or so help me-" He glared at her, but she refused to back down.

"I have every right. Charlotte's going." She countered, but this time it was Jem who spoke up, shaking his head.

"I'm sorry Tessa, but Charlotte is a trained shadowhunter-"

"Meaning that she's useful and you're just a _liability_." Will interrupted harshly, and spun on his heel to storm down the steps. Tessa jerked a step back, hurt slapped across her face. Her gaze turned imploringly to Jem who shook his head, though at least had the decency to appear apologetic.

"He's right...you can't come, Tessa. But we shall return soon, do not worry." Tessa made to argue, but she could of little to say. Jem gazed at her for a second, before turning swiftly to join his comrades. She watched them for a second as they grouped together to discuss something, before spinning round, gathering her skirts and heading back to her room. She did not need to search for what she was looking for - she knew exactly where she had placed it when it had been given to her, and so it only took a minute to grab the small dagger hidden in the recesses beneath her bed before she was returning to the front door in time to watch the others melt into darkness.

She was tired of being left behind. This was a matter of _her _life to which they were addressing – this man wanted _her_, not any of them, and she would _not _watch them disappear without knowing who would be returning. So she gripped the dagger with fierce determination, shut the door behind her, and hurried out into the gathering gloom after them.


	4. Chapter 4

**DISCLAIMER** – I don't own anything Infernal Device's wise; they all 100% belong to the brilliantness of Cassandra Claire (:

**NOTES **– As always, thanks everyone for the reviews xD To answer bookluver123's question...well yeah xD In IF i always thought that both boys were growing to love Tessa, and so i've just kinda carried that whole idea on. Though i warn ya all now – i doubt that i'll have her decide which boy she chooses (at least not in this story) because well...i can't decide myself (: But anyway, enough rambling – have another chapter ;) Oh and just to warn you – i may live in England, but i hardly ever go to London and so please don't hate me if i make up street names or neglect to mention them...

* * *

CHAPTER FOUR ~

The Shadowhunters moved with swiftness almost impossible to follow; their movements deft and light. Tessa gathered her skirts firmly in both hands and followed as close as she dared, sure that they would turn and catch her in the act. But either they were too focused on the task ahead, or Tessa had learned how to blend in well, for none of the silhouettes ahead of her spun around with harsh tones and angered words.

They turned down many streets, slipping through alleyways Tessa would never have noticed existed and coming out in dark corners of London she was sure no tourist would ever see, winding through a labyrinth of places until she was sure they must have run miles from the Institute, not meters. When the Shadowhunters abruptly stopped, Tessa almost dashed straight into them, and had to grip the corner of the rough brick wall to push herself back behind it as one of them turned with a frown to peer into the shadows depths.

They appeared to be discussing something, and unable to hold back her curiosity, Tessa pressed herself closer to the wall and peered round, eyes darting straight toward the group of four hardly fifteen meters away, breath held. She dared not move any closer, and therefore only managed to catch a few of the words whispered between them by the luck of a cool wind chasing itself down the alleyway.

"The informant must have been incorrect. There's nothing here." Tessa would have recognised the sarcastic, sultry tones of Will any day, and now was no different.

"They were adamant that the murderer would be attacking tonight." That was Charlotte – she was the only female in the group.

"But there's _nobody here_." Tessa frowned at Will's overly irritated retort. After all, it was not Charlotte's fault for the incorrect information.

"Well we should at least check the streets a little further out before we return..." Jem was rational as ever. But the rest of the words were lost to Tessa as something suddenly gripped her hair, yanking her head back around to the alleyway she stood in. She cried out, the sound more a breathless gasp as a rough hand shoved her shoulder, the other moving to slam over her mouth.

"Shouldn't eavesdrop Miss. Grey – it's rather rude, wouldn't you agree." The man's face was coloured in darkness, allowing her only the ability to see the shape of the hat perched upon his head, and highlights of his tangled greying hair. She tried to shake her head, feeling her hair escape from its knot as it rubbed against the rough brick wall holding fast behind her back.

"You and your friends are hardly of the intelligent type? I'm not surprised, but i _am _disappointed. I would have expected more from at least _you_, my dear. Walking into a trap so easily..." He tsked and shook his head. Tessa swallowed and her eyes darted wildly around her, wishing she could at least see better in the darkness of the night. He moved the hand holding her shoulder to withdraw something from his belt. A dagger – she felt the sharp point press against her stomach and looked down as best she could, seeing the lethal glint of the blade in the half light of a lamp a little way away. Her breathing quicken, chest rising and falling rapidly. Was this it now? Had he just wished to proclaim her so that he could kill her? It didn't seem like much of an achievement...surely? And why did he wish to take her life – if that should indeed be his intention. Or did he have other interests in mind?

"Now, the next part of my plan depends upon your behaviour. So when i take my hand away from your mouth, you are not going to shout infinities at me are you. Oh shout for your friends if you wish, that is all part of my intention. But i do _not _take kindly to foul language, especially from _your _kind. And if you try to run, you won't get far – just remember that." His voice was gruff but held an almost informal, cool, friendly tone that for some reason made him appear that bit more dangerous. Tessa nodded once, eyes staring directly into where she thought his were, and she managed to catch a sickening twitch of his lips in a glint of half-light – as if he were fighting a smile.

And with that, he abruptly took his hand from over her mouth and grabbed her waist, the other hand pressing the dagger against his stomach so tightly that she felt a prickle of pain as it broke through her dress and then her skin. Her eyes squinted as she struggled to make out the shape of her friends a little way away. They hadn't moved just yet – but now they did. Charlotte, who'd been facing the mouth of the alleyway, glanced up and her eyes widened, an 'oh' forming on her lips. The other's followed her gaze, Henry, Will and Jem spinning around to face Tessa and her captor.

"Tessa!" It was Will who shouted, his voice furious, but with an obvious undertone of fear for her. Tessa struggled in the man's strong grip, wishing she could break it and get away, but she only succeeded in causing the man to press the dagger against her a little bit further and she felt the blood trickle.

"I'm sorry. You told me to stay behind..." She whispered, and the man chuckled. She stiffened and made a disgusted noise, shuddering. She watched the others rush forward, Will and Jem in front, eyes never leaving her. But she was dragged back a step by her captor, and he laughed again.

"No you don't." He warned them. "Or she won't live to take another breath." Tessa tried to kick him but he wasn't a fool, and he moved aside slightly, grip never loosening. Will and Jem paused, Charlotte and Henry right behind them. It was devastating that they should only be five meters away, and yet unable to come a step closer for fear of Tessa's death.

"What do you _want _with me?" Tessa asked him, trying to sound strong – fierce. The man laughed and she jumped to hear his voice right next to her left ear.

"I want to _use _you of course. You are powerful – i like that about you." Tessa cringed; turning her head away from him, feeling sickened. Right, this was all about her power. She should have guessed that the reason she was in such trouble was due to being the monster that she was. Her eyes flickered to Will. He looked despairingly back, eyes wide with fear for her – and anger that this was happening. Of course, it was her fault, but all he seemed to be thinking now was that it was _his_. Tessa's gaze snapped to Jem. She'd never seen his eyes flash the way they were right now, but at this time, he looked the most terrible avenging angel.

"You will release Tessa right now, before i run you through." Will took a dangerous step forward, raising the Seraph blade within his grasp and gritting his teeth. The man holding Tessa laughed again.

"You just try, Mr. Herondale, and you shall find your precious blade protruding from the girl you love, rather than myself." There was a heartbeat of silence, and Will looked furious. Absolutely, terrifyingly furious...and just that little bit astounded. How could this man know his name? And how could he know anything about how he felt for Tessa. Tessa found herself staring at Will, and she jumped when the man spoke again. "The same applies to you, Mr. Carstairs." And now her eyes gazed upon the other who had taken a dangerous step forward, raising his own blade and finding his target blocked by Tessa's torso as the man forced her to shuffle slightly in front of him.

"And now, if we are done with our pointless chit chat, I'll be on my way with young Tessa here." The man pulled Tessa backward roughly, and she tripped over her long skirts, crying out as the dagger dragged along her skin, deepening the wound.

"Yes, because we're going to allow you to _just walk away_. You do the math – four of us, and _one _of you." Will's eyes were cold and calculating, and the knife swirled restlessly in his hand as he searched for a point at which he could throw the knife without the possibility of hurting Tessa. He was a caged animal, restlessly moving as he desperately tried to find a way around the difficulty ahead. He wanted to fight, he wanted so badly to tear this man away from Tessa and sink his blade within the other's heart. But he couldn't. Jem was equally frantic, though his face remained glacier cold, his eyes burning deep silver, never moving from the man holding Tessa.

"Do not think that this is impulse. This has _long _been planned out. You will have the pleasure of watching us disappear, before you're joined by a few of my friends. They would have arrived sooner, but i wished you all the excitement of seeing Tessa leave before you were killed. Ironic, is it not, that this is a farewell with many meanings. The Shadowhunter's deaths...and Miss. Grey's last taste of freedom. I bid you farewell."

He dragged Tessa again, gripping her waist tighter as she tried to struggle against him. The other's tried to take aim upon him, but the man was clever and he kept his torso hidden by Tessa's, only needing to take three steps backward before a coach pulled up, squeezed between two alleyways. The door burst open, pouring out others in dark cloaks. Just silhouettes in the dark, and as they moved, their forms swallowed Tessa's. She managed only to glance one last time upon Will's face before she was hauled into the coach and thrown unceremoniously into a seat. The carriage lurched once, and she was whisked away into the darkness.


	5. Chapter 5

**DISCLAIMER **– I don't own anything Infernal Device's wise; they all 100% belong to the brilliantness of Cassandra Claire (:

**NOTES **– wow, thank you all so much for the reviews! They were awesome – you're all awesome (: girlGG and tootsmommoo - thank you very much though i'd hardly say it was that good, i only hope i can keep up the standard xD I've never really written anything in this style before but i have to says i'm really enjoying it (: I don't really know anything about history (because i didn't choose it as a GSCE so i haven't done anything history-wise in abooout *counts* 3-4 years and that was all basics so yeah) ... which is why i was unsure about doing an IF story ... especially as Cassandra's is so epic, but thank you. Red-Cherry-Flowers – no problem xD I'll be sure to add more Will+Tessa in it later for ya...well ... if all goes to plan and she's saved of course P: And now i'm rambling, so i'm going to stop there, and get on with the chapter for you guys. So yeah (i saw that way too much) ... again... thank you all, here have a hug *hugs all* Oh, and i'm sorry this chapter isn't as good as before, i found it quite hard to write (possibly because i'm watching Friends at the same time, but hey (; )

* * *

CHAPTER FIVE ~

Tessa's eyes blinked open slowly, laboriously. She felt a flash of confusion, having had no recollection of falling asleep, and yet here she found herself upon a bed, waking from a slumber. It did not take a minute to realise that this was not her bed, nor her room. She opened her eyes wide, lethargy forgotten as she searched the room wildly for any sign of where she was. The walls were plain wood, with little decoration to please the eye. The room was small, containing only a wardrobe for furniture, and the bed – which took up most of the space within the four walls.

Tessa groaned, her head pounding, and attempted to sit up...but found her wrists restrained by ropes. She made a small noise of surprise and pain, as the rough rope burned against her skin when she tugged at them. She managed to twist awkwardly around to catch sight of the restraints, noticing that they were tied fast to the headboard and that it would be next to impossible to untie them...unless she could manage to prop herself up better to reach the knots.

Desperately, Tessa struggled upright, managing to slump halfway into a sitting position, fingers reaching tirelessly for the knots at the top of the headboard and just brushing them when she heard the noise of footsteps stopping just behind her door, the sound of a key fumbling in the lock. Tessa held her breath, and as quickly as she could, dropped her hands down and winced as the rope rubbed against her wrists. She remained in a sitting position in attempt to at least ready herself for whatever was opening the door.

"Ah, good. You're awake." Tessa narrowed her eyes as the man as he entered the room, firmly shutting it behind him. His dark honey eyes roamed over her ragged appearance, from her bedraggled hair, to her unwashed face. He noticed she had no tell-tale signs of having cried, and that surprised him. She watched him back with a fierce gaze, chest heaving as her heart hammered against her ribcage.

"What do you _want _from me?" She asked, trying hard to avoid showing her fear in the trembling of her voice. As he took in her dishevelled appearance, she did the same – and noticed firstly that he was not as old as she'd first believed. His hair was streaked with silver, but mainly a chestnut brown, face hardly lined at all, and possibly not a day over thirty. He had thin lips, which were currently twisted into a half smirk and a straight, angular nose. Tessa was surprised, having believed he was older, but that didn't matter – she was still in a terrible situation, and this man was the cause of it.

"Isn't it _obvious_?" He asked, raising his eyebrows. "I'm going to utilise your skill, in a way that i'm sure _you _have never thought of." Tessa frowned, unsure as to what he was planning. In what way could he 'utilise' her power? She wondered if he was expecting her to understand, but evidently he did not seem surprised to see the blank look upon her face. She heard him sigh. It was odd, for the sound made him human, even if to Tessa, he seemed more of a monster than herself.

"You're going to make me a lot of money, though you'll never see any of it of course. All _you _need to do is take the possession given to you, change into its owner, and answer whatever questions are asked of you. Simple." He watched her with cold eyes that left no uncertainty that she wouldn't do as he said, otherwise...who knew what he'd do. She had to stay alive, for Will...and for Jem. If she was forced to change, then so be it. But she would not cower and she would not obey him lightly, whatever it cost her.

"Who are you?" Tessa's heart beat harder against her ribs, a wild bird desperate to get away. Her eyes darted around the room, noting that there was no window, and the only exit was the one blocked by the man – which she knew would be locked as soon as he left.

"I don't think it would be wise to tell you. But, for the sake of manners, you may call me... _Daniel_." He smirked, and Tessa felt a stab of repulsion. She knew he was playing games with her, and it made her feel just that bit _more _disgusted. Her eyes darted to the door, wondering if it would be possible to somehow slip her wrists from the prison of the ropes and escape. But 'Daniel' seemed to guess her game, and he shook his head in an almost apologetic fashion.

"Do not even _attempt _to escape, Miss. Grey. Or it will not _only _be you to suffer. You wouldn't want Mr. Herondale _or _Mr. Carsairs to suffer from your indiscretions would you." Tessa shuddered at the thought of this man going after anyone at the Institute. She would make sure neither Will nor Jem were implicated in this, even if it meant being forced to do as this man says. She said nothing to him, choosing to stare at him in contempt, still trying to think of what she could possibly do. If she couldn't get away, at the very least she could attempt to gather information? Find some way of contacting the Institute?

That was when the door opened for a second time, and in walked two creatures she knew immediately to be Clockwork. Tessa's eyes widened and she attempted to scramble away as they moved straight to her with purpose. She didn't get far, but they did – their gruesome hands untying the knots of the rope easily, and jerking her hands toward them as they stood back.

"You will come with me." Daniel ordered, tone sharp and cold. Tessa tried to shake her head and move away. Now that she wasn't tied to the bedpost, she wanted to get away. But the Clockwork creatures held fast to the ropes tied around her wrists, and jerked them again, forcing her to slide to the edge of the bed. She had no choice. She had to stand – and so she did. She glared at Daniel with the uttermost hatred, frown deepening as he smirked in seeming amusement.

"We would not wish to keep first client waiting."

"Well we have to do _something_. So _what's the plan_?" Will asked viciously, pacing back and forth in front of the fireplace with an animalistic impatience. The other's were sitting, but he'd refused, finding it just the _slightest _bit more satisfying to pace.

"It's not that _simple _Will." Charlotte said, voice sounding as weary as her features expressed as she watched him.

"_Yes it is_!" Will paused to slam his fisted hand down upon the table, blue eyes like ice as he stared at each individual with incredibility and dark anger.

_"Damn it _Will." Will snapped his head to look toward Jem in surprise. Jem, who was never angry at Will, who was the most patient of any man, had stood up with gritted teeth, banging his hand on the table in response to Will. "You don't _think _every one of us is trying to think of a way we can help Tessa – get her _back_? You don't think we _care just as much as you do_?" Will could not find his voice to fight back – much was his astonishment. He frowned, pulling up a free chair and sitting down in it with a thump, running his hands through his hair. Apparently, Jem's words and anger had sobered Will's anger momentarily.

"We need to find out who this man is – only then will we be able to find Tessa." Charlotte reasoned, biting her lip.

"How do you propose we do that?" Henry spoke, for the first time since they had returned from the disastrous event that had happened.

"We find Mortmain. This reeks of him." Will muttered darkly, face in his hands. The other's looked to him in doubt.

"We'll never find him." Jem spoke quietly, eyes saying that he did not believe they could find him _in time_...time enough to save Tessa from whatever was happening.

"What about Tessa's brother. He was in league with Mortmain before. If anyone, he could have been the one in charge of this. He'll be easier to find – Mundanes never are very intelligent." Will muttered with impatience, and the other's exchanged a look, before Charlotte nodded in consent.

"We find Nate." She agreed, and as soon as she'd spoken, Will rose from his chair, almost knocking it back, and fled from the room, slamming the door behind him.


	6. Chapter 6

**DISCLAIMER **– I don't own anything Infernal Device's wise; they all 100% belong to the brilliantness of Cassandra Claire (:

**NOTES **– As always, thank you all for the reviews (: i know this chapter and perhaps the next few might not be so action packed, buuut there's going to be some revelations which will hopefully be interesting for ya'll xD Plus, i wasn't sure about the Tessa bit in this chapter, so i'd love some comments about if it's been a bad idea, too horrid or too stupid or whatevers. (: R&R as always please.

* * *

CHAPTER SIX ~

Will sauntered along the corridor, dark eyes darting ahead uncertainly. He did not wish to be followed; he wanted his peace, his loneliness. He especially did not want to be caught here, outside a room he had no right to hesitate before. His footsteps paused in front of the room, hands uncertainly reaching for its handle, before his resolve hardened and he swung it open; pausing. Somebody was sitting, slumped in the chair Will had only vacated a few days ago, and so he stopped at the edges of the room, choosing the lean against the doorframe instead.

"You miss her too." Jem raised his head and turned slightly to see Will within the doorway. Will's face was expressionless, holding in whatever he felt, face an impenetrable mask. He should have known Jem would have been drawn to Tessa's room; which still felt empty despite their presence within it. Will did not respond to Jem, choosing silence over words. "Will, about earlier-" Will stiffened and cut across him.

"If you're going to offer me an apology – don't bother." Will was not in the mood for company, nor conversation. He'd come because...well, yes he did miss her. This was _his _fault, see. If he'd just taken the time to be a less impatient toward her, explained _why _she couldn't come rather than shouted at her, maybe she wouldn't have been taken.

"I wasn't going to." Will glanced to Jem in surprise. Jem stood slowly and turned to face him, his eyes were gentle but there was firmness within them that Will didn't often see. Will contemplated Jem was a second, wondering if his patience had finally run out. Dear God he hoped not, for he'd already lost Tessa, and if he lost Jem too, who did he really have? "We're just trying to help, Will, and your anger isn't help in the slightest."

Will said nothing still, blue gaze glued to his _Parabati_, refusing to allow any emotions to splay across his face. Jem sighed and shook his head, silver eyes looking straight back.

"Will you say _nothing_, Will?" He sounded exasperated, and just the slightest bit disappointed. Will gazed around the room, half wanting to enter and pace, the other half feeling like an intruder for hesitating half inside the doorway when Tessa was not here to give him permission to enter fully.

"What is there for me to say?" He said with a half shrug, face blank. Jem appeared frustrated, for he ran a hand through his silver hair.

"Anything! Just something for _once_, Will." Will watched Jem after his outburst, eyes searching his in confusion and surprise. Jem never once asked him for anything. He'd come to learn what Will was. He knew who Will was when he'd agreed to be his _parabati_, as Will had known him. But he'd never _once _demanded anything from him, and that was why Will loved him like a brother; because he never asked him of things Will didn't want to or couldn't give. But now he was. Will swallowed and turned his head away.

"Like what? The fact that it's_ my fault _Tessa was taken? You want me to talk about _that_? Or about why i feel so _angry _about the fact that she's gone because of me? You want me to tell you _exactly how i feel about her_?" He burst out, blue eyes flashing colder than ice, colder than ever. He never fought with Jem, they understood each other. But here they were, Will glaring at Jem, pushing himself away from the doorframe and pacing back and forth whilst Jem watched with understanding in his eyes. He said nothing for now.

"It's not your fault Will." Jem finally said, quietly, eyes watching him closely. Will shook his head, adamant.

"Yes, it is. Don't _tell _medifferently, Jem." He stopped his pacing and finally looked at Jem again, his expression more broken than Jem had ever seen. "Don't ask me to give more than i can. You knew who i was when you agreed to be my _parabati_. You _know _who i am. _Please_, do not ask of me what_ i cannot give_." He said quietly, almost pleading. He and Jem may be close, brothers in arms, but it was not often Will spoke of his feelings, or his thoughts or memories to Jem. He did not wish to, and Jem had always respected that. He could not understand why Jem had asked of him to speak them now, but he wished that he would never ask again. Jem nodded, seeming to understand entirely, and Will relaxed slightly.

"You love her." Jem said quietly, gaze refusing to move from Will's face. Will gave no indication as to whether this was true or false, and instead watched Jem back with a small frown.

"As do you." Will finally responded, and there was sadness within both of their features. What did this mean? To have the girl they _both _loved choose one of them..._what would that mean_?

"What do we do now?" Will asked, voice rougher than usual. Jem knew he was not referring to what they were to do about Tessa's capture – they already had plans – but to what they were supposed to do about _this_. Could they possibly remain _parabati _when she chose? Jem hung his head, dropping back into the chair with a sigh.

"I don't know, Will. I just don't know..."

"_Do _come along, Miss. Grey." Daniel sighed and his impatience caused the Clockwork creatures to yank painfully at the ropes around her wrists, forcing her to stagger a few more steps after them. She glanced wildly up and down the long corridor, committing each turn they took and every door they passed to memory – just in case it helped somehow - if she ever got away.

She said nothing in response. She disliked talking to him at all, and infuriatingly, she knew he thought it amusing. She stumbled after them, yanked to a halt as the clockwork creatures pulling the ropes on her wrists, and watching as Daniel pushed open two thick wooden doors at the end of the corridor. Tessa hesitated in the doorway, but one of the creatures pushed her forward, and she stumbled across the threshold, right into the centre of the room.

There was nothing interesting about the room, nor peculiar. It was perfectly circular, with plain walls and a plain floor. There were no windows, only the doors behind her and no furniture. Just a man stood at the edge of the room, facing her and the doors, and he was soon joined by Daniel. Tessa's eyes darted between them both, fear biting into her very soul. The man was stout, with dark hair and dark eyes which darted straight to Tessa with a hint of admiration.

"This is the girl? The shape-shifter?" He looked to Daniel for conformation, who raised an eyebrow and nodded. "She doesn't look like much." The man's eyes traced Tessa up and down in disbelief, and Tessa shuddered, eyes darting to her captures holding the ropes, knowing there was no escape.

"Trust me, she will do as she's told." Daniel's tone was dark, implicating that she would or else nothing good would come of it.

"That is not what i meant. Can she really do what you promise?" The client glanced to Daniel, an almost desperate look in his eyes. Daniel hesitated before nodding curtly.

"Give her the item owned by the person you wish her to portray, and then ask her whatever you wish. She will not disappoint." Daniel said coolly, and Tessa watched nervously as the man frowned and reached into his pocket, withdrawing a silver necklace with a simple silver dove pendant and stepped toward her. Tessa automatically went to take a step back, but the clockwork creature behind her shoved her forward, the other grasping her arm and forcing her hand out to take the object. Tessa winced in the clockwork creatures grip and reluctantly closed her hand around the necklace and shut her eyes.

She could feel eyes upon her as she searched for that familiar flame, trying to douse herself within it. She could feel herself physically changing, hair shortening, thinning and lightening to a honey blonde, her lips thinned, nose grew, overall height shrinking, so that when she finally reopened her eyes, she was looking out as a changed person. Her green eyes flickered straight to the client, the new voice within her head having taken no time at all to make itself known. The high voice laughed inside her mind, the sound cold, and Tessa was unable to hold it back. The client blinked in surprise, then his expression darkened.

"Unbelievable..." He whispered, eyes roaming over her new persona. He shook his head in amazement, then noticed that Tessa's had a superior look upon her face, and gritted his teeth. "Lucy!" He shouted, and Tessa jolted, feeling the recognition of the name within the other's mind, even if she herself knew nobody by that name.

"Ask what you came to ask." She raised an eyebrow at the client, who she now knew was named Joseph. He looked uncomfortable, but the haughty look upon Tessa's face made him angry – a feeling Tessa knew he expressed most often from the vivid flashes of this woman's memories.

"Did you steal from me?" He demanded, cheeks reddening as he waited for an answer.

"You know i did." The words burst from Tessa's mouth, and she allowed them to flow, knowing this woman she had become had always wanted to confess, but never been able to. Now she could, now that Tessa was her. "And i _enjoyed _it. What are you going to do? Hit me?" She taunted, despite the flash of fear Tessa felt for both herself and this woman she was acting as. The client – Joseph – clenched his hands into fists.

"You know i am." Suddenly, there was a flash of pain as his fist connected with her cheek, and Tessa stumbled, tripping and then sprawling onto the floor. The clockwork creatures held fast to her ropes, and Tessa cried out a second time as her wrists where jerked back. Her hand had opened as she'd fought for her balance, causing the necklace to fall from her grip, and therefore her image to waver back to who she really was. The client looked surprised and even apologetic. He bent to help her to her feet then let go of her arm and retreated fast.

"I'm _terribly _sorry..." He said, glancing at Daniel, who had not moved, and was now glancing at them both with a cold, uncaring expression. He nodded at his client, who made a fast exit out of the room after picking up the necklace, and never looked back. Tessa stood shaking, breathing hard as she felt the aching pain on her cheekbone from the man, eyes staring at Daniel. That was what he'd meant? People paying to hear things about other people - whether they be friends, family or spouse? Their secrets, their truths. It was wrong, _despicable_... Tessa knew she couldn't do this, no way could she stand here and face _person _after _person _as somebody they wanted to hear from, and spill secrets and truths, and then wait for the punch or the yelling. She had to find a way out of this. Tessa glared at Daniel, squaring her jaw and raising her chin. She was better than this – he would not defeat her.

"Time to meet the next client i think." He smirked, and left her with the clockwork creatures as he headed to collect whoever he had in line next.


	7. Chapter 7

**DISCLAIMER **– I don't own anything Infernal Device's wise; they all 100% belong to the brilliantness of Cassandra Claire (:

**NOTES **– Thanks again for the reviews (: It's real nice to know that you guys are lovin' my story as much as i enjoy writing it xD Again, this might not be a great chapter, but hopefully it's exciting enough xD R&R as always please.

* * *

CHAPTER SEVEN ~

"Will, Charlotte's called a meeting in the Library." Jessamine smoothed down the folds in her blood red dress as she paused within the doorway of Will's room. The door had been shut, but that hadn't caused Jessamine any problem in the slightest. Of course, it irritated Will to no end.

"There just so happens to be a thing called knocking, Jessamine." Will muttered with impatience, blue eyes tracing the next line on the page of the book within his grasp.

"William, did you not _hear _me?" Jessamine frowned with irritation, crossing her arms over her chest and raising her chin. "What are you doing?" Will sighed, clenching and unclenching his jaw.

"There is no way i could have _not _heard you, Jessamine, you're voice is distinctly irritating, and if i do say so myself, i would rather listen to Jem playing an out of tuned Violin whilst Church yowls along, than hear you speak. So if you could do me the honourable pleasure of turning around and shutting the door behind you on your way out..." Will's voice was taunt and verging on angry; Jessamine glared at him.

"William Herondale, you are so mean. If i were Tessa, i'd be _glad _to get away from you." Jessamine turned on her heel and stormed out, leaving the door open in attempt to leave with the last word. Will gritted his teeth, standing up and gripping the door. He swung it shut – hard - so that it reverberated in its wooden frame, watching it for a few seconds before returning to his seat and his borrowed book.

Jem glanced up from the image of the flickering flames as he heard Jessamine march into the room, glowering. Jem sighed, knowing before Jessamine opened her mouth, who was the cause of this fury.

"He is _impossible_!" She sat herself hastily down within a chair across the other side of the room and glared back and forth between Jem, and Charlotte – who was standing quietly at the head of the table. Jem took a few moments to watch Jessamine's sharp movements before he raised an eyebrow, catching her eyes easily.

"I presume we are referring to Will?" He asked calmly, and watched Jessamine nod quickly, taking a deep breath, and ready to spew all her irritation.

"I _told _him Charlotte was waiting and he just ignored me. So i asked him if he'd heard me, and he replied in a rather horrid tone, implying that the sound of my voice was unpleasant." She made a disgruntled face, looking Jem straight in the eye. He was forced to withhold the smallest twitch of his mouth that would have gave him away into believing this was the least bit amusing, and shook his head. "He refuses to come out of that room, and all he does there is sit and read some blasted book!" Jem's gaze had flickered to the door, but now it shot back to Jessamine with a small frown.

"I shall try and talk to him." He glanced between Charlotte and Jessamine before taking up his cane and heading toward the door, though after everything, he did not believe his words would have quite the effect that Tessa's used to. That was one part of her magnificence, you see.

He knew why Will sat within his room, reading. Ever since his outburst after Tessa's kidnap he had not shown much about himself. He had resigned himself to his room, choosing only to appear during the odd meal time or two, a few wanderings along the corridor where he disappeared out at night, and any time Charlotte managed to locate some place Nathaniel could possibly be hiding. Of course, Will said nothing about his midnight wanderings – presumed nobody knew about them; and indeed nobody besides Jem did know. But the others believed he simply sat within his room to sulk. Jem, however, knew differently. He knew Will was not sulking, but simply distancing himself from the others. He wished for time to think and reflect, and most importantly plan. Why he was reading, even Jem did not understand. He had never known Will to enjoy literature at leisure.

He came to find himself outside Will's shut door with little recollection of the journey, but he paused, set aside his cane against the outside wall, and politely knocked. A small movement sounded within, otherwise nothing; no permission to enter. Jem was not rude, and therefore certainly not one to go about bursting into rooms, but for once he did not reside outside, instead choosing to push the door open anyway and slip into the room.

His silver eyes gazed upon the lean figure sprawled upon the bed, dark hair mused, blue gaze upon the book within his strong hands. Jem paused in the centre of the room, one eyebrow raised. Will knew he was there, and Jem knew he did; for his posture had stiffened, and his eyes were not moving from one spot upon the page.

"So they sent you then." Will's voice was arrogant and cocky, and though it would have infuriated any man to hear the tone of which he spoke, Jem felt little other than pity. Pity of what this man would do to himself, pity for the fool love had made him. Perhaps you could argue he was a beautiful fool, for the love he felt had obviously awakened things within him he had never deemed he could feel, nor especially understand. Then again, perhaps you could argue love was his destroyer, for it had not become him well, and with Tessa gone, only bitterness remained. Bitterness and anger.

"Nobody sent me, Will. I am here of my own choosing." Jem replied quietly, watching his _Parabati _frown.

"Then you choose wrong. Even had you choices been to drag me into whatever forsaken plan Charlotte has dreamt of now or to enter the pit of a demon without a weapon." Still his eyes did not move, and Jem felt a flash of what he could only identify with as annoyance.

"I see no difference in either choice right now. You are certainly acting Demon, and it appears i left my cane outside. Therefore, i remain weapon less." Jem tried for a half smile, which faded as soon as it'd come, and ended with a sigh. "Will, look at me." He watched Will's eyes linger on a turned over corner of the page. The spot where he had been gazing upon – the spot Tessa had once marked her page with as she'd read the book over and over before imposing it upon Will with his promise he would read it, and finally his blue eyes snapped to Jem.

"Stop _lying_, Will. Stop lying to yourself, and stop lying to me." Jem's voice was even, calm as always, but there was a sense of sadness behind his words; a sadness that his _Parabati _felt the need to lie to him. Will's eyes hardened and Jem could see him working his jaw.

"Maybe i'm not the one who should stop lying, Jem." Jem jolted, eyes widening a fraction before he narrowed them at Will in confusion. His face remained blank, refusing to register the emotion that he could only describe as fear, and his heart beat hard against his chest. Will couldn't know, could he? How would he have found out?

Will smirked in triumph, expression darkening as he watched a flash of surprise cross Jem's face, and then nothing but his impenetrable calm. That had him certain that what he'd learned about his _Parabati _was nothing but truth.

"What do you?" Jem remained frozen, eyes studying Will closely, watching him stare right back before shrugging and locking away his expression again.

"Nothing. Shut the door on your way out." Will carelessly raised his hand to wave toward the open doorway. Jem shook his head, taking a deep breath.

"You're insatiable. You can hide yourself away here all you like, William, but it'll do nobody any good. Charlotte has managed to locate another place Nathaniel could possibly be hiding, so do you wish to come with us, or not?" Jem raised his chin, tired of Will's self destruction. Will's hands gripped the page tighter, the pages threatening to break away from the binding, and Jem noticed their slight tremble.

"Charlotte is hopeless. We are better to pin our hopes on finding Mortmain himself whilst blindfolded." Jem knew Will was in the wrong state of mind to be argued with. Nothing would give him peace right now, other than Tessa herself, and that was impossible. As always, Jem's heart gave a painful thud as he thought of Tessa. Will was not the only one suffering with her kidnap. Had he felt more irritated with Will, he would have shouted at him, as it happened his voice remained steady, even if his heart was not.

"That is a horribly unfair thing to say, Will. Charlotte is trying her best, we all are; which is hardly what i can say about you." Will made no retort, simply continued to grip the pages of Tessa's book. Jem shook his head again and headed toward the door, pausing only to turn and say quietly. "Have you given up?"

Will stopped breathing for a second, whole torso stiff and completely still. He seemed to need to take a few seconds to compose himself, or else stop himself from throwing something at Jem – who did not deserve any such treatment.

"Yes." He said, and Jem's eyes widened slightly, before he turned and shut the door quickly behind him, unable to utter another word.

Tessa stood shaking, breathing hard from exertion. She had spent several days within this damned place now, and had seen nothing but the inside of this room, and the room in which she was kept whenever she was not forced to change. Neither room was of interest to her, and this life was little else but torture. She could not complain that she had been treated too harshly. Daniel did not starve her of food, or drink, but what was terrible about this capture was he starved her of freedom. She was not able to see outside anymore; not even to breath the fresh air, and her complexion had already paled over the days. She knew she was a mess, her ratty hair tumbling over her shoulders, bruises decorating her cheekbones and arms from the clients who had lashed out in anger of whatever the form she'd taken had told them. Her wrists were not always bound by ropes anymore, but the skin was raw and bled occasionally. She knew she could not last forever here, could not last longer than a week. She had originally planned to starve herself, for she would rather die than remain alive in this wretched place. But when Daniel had heard a report that Miss. Grey had refused to eat, he forced it down her throat himself.

She had to think of something, but it was so difficult. The only hope she had of escaping would be in the time she was locked within her bedroom, but the amount of locks upon her door made it difficult. The only other time she could think of was during the walk between her bedroom and the room she changed within, for now that she had stopped struggling, Daniel did not accompany her, leaving her to the mercy of his clockwork minions, who simply marched her there, and marched her back. If she could just get rid of them...

Client number fifteen looked angry before Tessa had even taken the object given to her. She did not look at what it was – her curiosity for such things had long since gone. Instead, she simply closed her hand around it and shut her eyes. The darkness was fast becoming her friend within this place, but the flicker of the flame she had to douse herself within was hardly anything but foe. She almost resisted as she reached it, tiring of this, tiring of everything. But of course, she couldn't just open her eyes and walk away. She knew herself, amongst Will and Jem, would get hurt. She didn't know how he could reach those at the Institute, but she hadn't taken Daniel's threat lightly.

She could feel herself changing, her frame becoming smaller, more slender, hair thickening, lengthening and lightening until it became silvery fair. She skimmed over the surface of the other's mind and felt a jolt. This mind was familiar – not just because she had transformed into her once before, but because she _knew _her, _knew _the bitterness of the mind, the anger and the sense that _something _was missing. Tessa's now soft brown eyes snapped open as she stared at the man with a fear that responded because her new form knew this man.

"_Jessamine_!" Tessa gasped from Jessie's mouth, her small hand reaching to cover her lips. She did not know what this man wanted to know, but evidently he was not a good man, for Jessamine's mind screamed at her to get away. The client glared at her, suspicion flaring in his green eyes.

"I'm here to do as i promised." He growled, taking two fast steps forward. Tessa's eyes flickered warily to Daniel, who had crossed his arms and was frowning at them. But as the client approached, Tessa's attention was brought back to him, going to take a step away. She tried to search Jessamine's mind for what this man had promised, but it was surprisingly quiet. Tessa almost gave out a nervous laugh, but she was too frightened.

She tried to find her lips to ask what he wanted, but it seemed all the client had wanted from her was to change. She wondered why as he stood, one meter between them, angered eyes glaring at her. And then she saw it – the flash of a knife in the light. Tessa opened her mouth to scream as the man lunged for her, the object she'd been holding flew from her grasp as the man knocked her to the floor, knife pressed against her throat. She swallowed, feeling herself return to normal. She gasped in pain as her head connected with the floor, and felt another flash of pain as the knife sliced across her throat just as someone hurtled themselves at the client and threw him away from her.

Tessa, breathing hard, sat up unsteadily, one hand reaching to touch her throat before she let out a breath. He had not cut her, the blade had only just brushed her skin, leaving nothing beside a small raised mark. Her eyes darted to the client, seeing him held against the wall by Daniel, one of his hands clasping the man's throat. The knife lay abandoned on the floor beside Tessa and she reached out to grasp it within her hand.

With hardened resolve, she stood upright, having to use the wall as support. She felt dizzy, and she could only imagine it had something to do with the bang to her head. She watched the struggle between Daniel and his client. So far, neither had payed attention to her at all, and so before they could notice, Tessa gripped the knife tighter and darted for the doors. They opened with one push, and she slammed them behind her, searching for something to jam them with and coming up only with a chair. She pushed the back of the chair beneath the handles and set off running, heart pounding, breath coming faster.

She knew her way along this corridor, and so it was easy to manoeuvre her way along the hallway without getting lost. She stumbled over her long skirts, using the hand that wasn't holding the knife to take them up. She could hear the doors crashing open far behind her and she ran faster, glancing a terrified look over her shoulder to hear the noises of somebody yelling her name.

She followed the corridor around to the left and stopped short. Dead end. Tessa shook her head in disbelief, eyes tracing the wall desperately. No, it couldn't be. Swinging around, she heard the footsteps slow behind her, and there he was, right behind her. Daniel's face was lit with a smile Lucifer might have offered her the moment he fell from Heaven, and she backed up fast, heart pounding as her back touched the wall behind her. Daniel advanced, shaking his head, dark eyes filled with rage.

"That was a test, and you failed." Tessa frowned in confusion, but she couldn't find the words to ask him what he meant. Fear overwhelmed her, and she truly thought that now she would die. That now was the moment her life would end. And after everything, she'd never told them she loved them.

"This is how you repay me? There are many out there now who know you, _Shape-changer_. If you knew what they wanted you for..." Tessa watched him with terrified eyes but still said nothing. He was distracted, which was good for her. Tessa gripped the knife's handle harder, hoping he didn't look down. She watched Daniel shake his head. "and this is how you repay me..." He repeated in almost saddened disbelief.

And then she lunged at him with the knife.

* * *

**Because it's Christmas, have a teaser (: Merry Christmas and a happy new year !**

_"Will, you cannot deny anything. I followed you last night." Jem bit his lip and took a step forward, hand outstretched as if to place it in comfort upon his friend's shoulder. But Will spun around, raising his head and squaring his jaw. Jem dropped his hand._

_"How dare you!" Will's anger was towering, but Jem did not cower from it. His silver eyes caught sight of the bruise-like shadows beneath his Parabati's eyes, and the colour on his left cheek from where he'd been hit._

_"What were you doing?" Jem ignored Will's anger, waiting. He watched Will as his friend's shoulder hunched and he tried to hold in his irritation. Jem knew why he was so angry. He hadn't liked knowing he'd been followed. He'd thought what he'd been doing was secret._

_"Something the rest of you have failed to do." Will said darkly, and realisation dawned upon Jem. Now he knew. Now he completely understood._


	8. Chapter 8

**DISCLAIMER **– I don't own anything Infernal Device's wise; they all 100% belong to the brilliantness of Cassandra Claire (:

**NOTES **– I hopes everyone had a good Christmas and all (: I thought it'd be mean to leave you guys without the next chapter before the start of the new year, and so here it is. Thank you for all the reviews again, and i'm glad you loved the teaser. As it's almost the end of 2010...i'll give you another one (; Afraid to say you might have to wait a few days again for the new chapter, but i hope you enjoy this one in the meantime -

* * *

CHAPTER EIGHT ~

Tessa swallowed hard as hot blood poured over her hands, and she looked down, a small frown upsetting her features. He was bleeding, that much was obvious, but not so much as she would have expected. Something wasn't right. She hadn't done it right. The knife twisted in her hands, and she cried out in alarm as it was wrenched from her grip. Daniel, it appeared, was not quite as foolish as he looked. He'd seen her posture change and rolled his weight onto the balls of his feet, swiftly turning aside and only just catching the knife under his ribcage rather than straight on. There was damage indeed, but it was not fatal.

"Little Miss. Grey," He threw aside the knife and she shrunk away from his looming face, jumping as the object clattered upon the floor. "I do believe you will pay _dearly _for this mistake." But he did not throw her back against the wall and hurt her, nor did he grasp her arm and drag her back to her room. In fact, he simply turned his back on her, ignoring her completely, and crouched over, hands pressed to his side before walking away. Tessa felt a flash of triumph. She _had _hurt him, and even if he had not been mortally wounded, this gave her time. That was all she needed.

Curious as to why he had simply left her within the corridor, Tessa hesitated before cautiously heading back along the dead end hallway and peeping around the corner. All appeared clear, and so she took a deep breath, grabbed her skirts and made to run again. However no sooner had she taken one step around the corner, strong, impossible hands grabbed her arms. Tessa shouted in surprise and struggled, but these hands were deathly cold, and she knew that she would never escape from their grip.

Giving up came surprisingly easy at that moment. She had failed and she would be punished. Hanging her head so that her tumbling hair cascading over her shoulders to hide her face, she allowed herself to march alongside the Clockwork Creatures toward her room. The door was already thrown open, and they unceremoniously shoved her inside. Tessa, desperately, reached out and grasped one of their hands. But it was not to plead for help or assistance. It was for another matter entirely. She managed to slip the ring from the creature's finger just as the other pushed her hard and the door was slammed shut with finality.

Tessa's breath was fast as her grey eyes surveyed the prize caught in her grasp. This was her last hope right now. All she could do was hope that she could change into one of those darned creatures and use it as a disguise to escape. Tessa pushed herself clumsily upright, closing her fingers over the cold metal and shutting her eyes. At first, she felt a wave of fatigue and had to fight off sleep, but her focus won over lethargy, and she groped her way painfully through the impenetrable darkness, desperately seeking that shimmer of a flame that was the indication of the life force for this ring. But she found nothing. There was absolutely nothing besides the soundless dark, and she grew more desperate before finally her eyes snapped open and she found her hand throwing the ring with irritation across the small space.

Either it had never been owned by the creature or any other person, for that matter, or it was impossible for her to become the creature. She found the latter both interesting and irritating, for she had been able to change into a vampire before even though Camille had been of a different kind. That had been an unpleasant experience to say the least. But perhaps it was because these creatures were not living, even if they appeared to be or owned organs of mundanes who had been killed. They were not living or breathing. They were monsters...as was Tessa.

She hung her head, for even though she was surrounded by monsters, she neither felt more inclined that she belonged with them – in the gutters – nor that she was any different from them. Being different was hard, as she was beginning to find out...

Night-time took a painfully long time to arrive this evening – or so Jem believed anyway. But perhaps it was because he was waiting. You see, since Will had proclaimed earlier that it was his intention to give up attempting to find Tessa, Jem had not believed him in the slightest. He knew Will had been sneaking out every night – as he used to occasionally – though he did not understand why. He thought it was something to do with Tessa, a belief which strengthened when Will had made these night time wanderings more frequent since her capture, and not returned reeking of some sort of alcoholic beverage.

So therefore, tonight it was his intention to follow Will and perhaps reveal himself sometime during the night and assist his _Parabati _in whatever act he was completing. There was no chance Will could have given up, even if in every moment Jem had seen him today, he had not looked the slightest bothered by his words, nor the fact that Charlotte, Henry and Jem had gone to follow up their latest discovery... and come back with empty hands, and hopeless hearts.

The tiniest creak of a floorboard down the hall was the only indication Jem was allowed, and he sprung immediately to his feet, clad already in a jacket, weapons neatly tucked away. His door was quite nearly shut, but for allowing him a sliver of a view into the hallway; enough to see Will's disappearing back as he trod silent footsteps toward the stairs. Once he was out of sight, Jem swung his door open and followed, taking great care to remain as quiet as Church the cat himself.

Will exited via the front door, and as Jem followed, his _Parabati _hit the front steps and immediately took off at a faster walk, obviously not worried about the noise his footsteps should make now. Jem paused at the front door, allowing him to get a little way ahead before he followed. He tried to calculate where they were heading, but found it impossible as Will took small turns and shortcuts through unknown alleyways, coming out into tiny crevices of London Jem didn't know. And Just when Jem was sure Will had figured he was being followed, and was leading on an endless journey for the fun of it, his _Parabati _paused.

Jem halted his stride and withdrew into the shadows of a brick archway, allowing only his eyes to appear from within the depths of the darkness to catch sight of Will looking both ways before pushing open a door and disappearing over the threshold. With a frown, Jem waited a few moments before stepping out of his hiding place and walking cautiously toward the door. It appeared ordinary, and there was nothing to suggest why Will had entered.

Jem hesitated only a second longer before pushing open the door and heading inside. It was not as he had expected in the slightest. The lights were dimmed, but there were flashes of coloured lighting glinting off the walls of the room. It was not a hallway he had entered into either, but a large spacious area packed with people – and not just ordinary people. He caught the light flashing off the gleaming fangs of a vampire across the room, and the markings of a fellow Shadowhunter to his other side. Jem's silver eyes darted around the space, coming to rest for a second upon the long bar against the right wall, behind which stood a hideously tall man who had the usual appearance of a werewolf, and across the bar, Jem's eyes noticed Will. Jem watched for a few seconds, before somebody pushed past and sent him staggering into the thick of the heaving crowd. With a frown, Jem allowed himself to be swept through the crowd, gaining a little on Will, before he managed to pull himself out and press himself into the corner, the easiest place to see without being seen.

He watched in confusion as Will leant across the bar, adamant about something it seemed, and oblivious to the increasing irritation of the barman. Jem considered stepping forward to present a united front with Will, or perhaps drag him away before somebody started throwing punches. But in all honesty, he didn't want to give himself away just yet. The barman started waving, indicating roughly to a small, fair headed girl a little way away. The girl could only have been fifteen at the most, and was smaller than average, but there was something about the way she lent with casual indifference against a door Jem hadn't noticed before now. Or perhaps the way she had her jaw set, and her eyes where dark with what he could only identify with as malice. Beside her towered a dark haired youth, who seemed hardly older than her and differed only in the colour of his hair, his height and his bulk.

Jem raised his eyebrows as his silver eyes watched Will melt into the crowd, and appear a few seconds later in front of the girl and what Jem presumed was her body guard. Jem dared not move closer; he feared he already seemed out of place with the lack of a drink within his hand, or a drunken stupor upon his face. He noticed no one else stood silently within a corner on the edge of everything, but before he could worry himself about getting caught or noticed, his eyes darted back to his friend.

He noticed first and surprisingly of all that there was no casual arrogance or sarcasm at all upon Will's face; it was unusually devoid of all emotion, even persuasion. It was not often Jem saw him so serious, and it intrigued him further. He remained motionless as the girl appeared to consider something, before nodding curtly and opening the door to Will and the similar looking male.

And then he was forced to wait further. Jem lent against the wall, eyes darting around the room whilst he waited, and found little else out of the ordinary. He wondered what this place was – well it was obvious it was a bar of some sort – but it was so conspicuously placed, tucked away in the underbelly of London with no signs claiming the way toward this place, or it's name. He pondered as to whether it was an invitation only event – and if so, why had nobody been there to prevent him or Will entering...and how did one proclaim an invitation? Jem shook his head slightly. The only detail he could obtain from this was that whatever this happened to be – it was certainly illegal, and people had gone to some lengths to keep it hidden.

He neither knew nor, to be entirely honest, cared. It did not bother him what these people where doing considering the fact that there was no violence or in fact, any such raucous behaviour occurring at all. It was most odd, considering the fact that vampires, werewolves, Shadowhunters, faeries and even the odd mundane where mixing. But if nothing bad was happening, then it did not matter to him at current.

That was when the mighty crash resonated within the room, and his head snapped back to the door Will had disappeared behind. Jem had spoken too soon about the lack of violence. The door to the room Will and his companions had gone through stood wide open; having been shoved open forcefully and created the great noise by smashing against the outside wall. The tremendous tower of a boy was pulling back his fist, and Jem had only to see Will's teetering steps and that raised fist to understand what had happened. Will had obviously said the wrong thing, and had paid for it.

Will managed to catch his balance, evidently having been surprised before hand, but now he rolled onto the balls of his feet and clenched his jaw, fingers curling into fists. Jem took a step forward. He wouldn't stand by and watch his _Parabati _get himself into a fight...at least not without his help. But it appeared the barman wished for no trouble, for he had already ducked out from behind the counter and was standing in between Will and the boy before Jem could, giving them low words Jem could only imagine were threatening.

He watched hesitantly as Will rolled his shoulders, tilted his head in his usual arrogant-like manner, and spun on his heels. Jem noted that neither boy nor girl seemed bothered, nor apologetic. In fact, the girl's lips even had the audacity to twitch into a small smirk as the barman continued talking to her, before both her and her bodyguard returned to their posts by the door. With a frown, Jem's silver eyes just managed to catch sight of Will as he shouldered open the main door and disappeared back out into the night. Jem retreated from his hiding place, pushing his way apologetically through the throng of dancing people and opening the door to the inviting cool midnight air.

But Will was already gone, and Jem had only his memory and the direction of the stars to make his way home to the institute.

The next morning was the only time Jem had to confront Will. He had originally intended on coming across Will after the events of the night, but even though he had hurried back, Will had long beaten him home and his door had been firmly closed, no sound emanating through the wood from within his room. Therefore, what better time than the present ...he knew Will would already have awoken, even if he liked to pretend that he only arose when breakfast was called during a more timely hour of the morning. Jem preferred to enjoy a leisurely stroll during the earlier hours, but today he skipped the walk and made to knock upon Will's door.

No noise came from within, as had happened last night, but that did not dissuade Jem. Instead, he pushed open the door anyway and then slowly closed it behind him. It was dark within Will's room, but that did not detain Jem, nor did the seemingly fast asleep figure within the bed. Taking long strides across the room, Jem reached the heavy drapes and threw them open, allowing streaks of morning light to splinter the darkness and fall across Will's face. Jem frowned slightly as the light caught the bruise shadowing Will's left eye and cheekbone, but he smoothed out his expression as a groan came from the figure.

"Whass going on?" Will mumbled, running a pale hand across his eyes. Jem sighed and sat himself uninvited within the bedside chair, wishing his _Parabati _would give up the facade.

"I wish to discuss something with you." Jem said simply, raising an eyebrow a little as Will made a theatrical show of disliking the sunlight and appearing as if he had just woken. despite the obvious fact that his eyes where already alert, hair unmussed as it would have been from sleep.

"Could you not have waited for a more _decent _hour, Jem? _You _may rise at the crack of dawn, but the rest of us do not." Will gave Jem a half-hearted glare, though made to push himself lazily upright anyway. Jem shook his head. "Well if you must...speak quickly." Will half smirked and Jem frowned again, half wanting to take that smirk right off his face. His patience for Will was running out.

"Where did you go last night?" That caught him, those words. Will froze, even if it happened to be just for a moment, and Jem saw it – saw the way his whole posture stiffened, and his eyes burned like ice. But before he could take another breath, that inpenetrable mask had been put firmly in place.

"I don't know what you're talking about Jem." He spoke calmly, with a small shrug and a careless wave of his hand. Jem shook his head.

"Don't try that, Will. Don't claim the Opium has gone to my head and made me see things or something as such stupid. I _know _you've been going out at night. To do what, i don't know. But i'm tired of your lies." Jem's voice was calm, but held a steely undertone. Will pushed aside the covers and rose, walking away as if to retrieve something...or leave.

"I'm sure you would Jem. As i would too, for i really do think _something's _gone to your head at least...maybe you ate something that didn't agree with you or-" But Jem cut off one of Will's many disheartening rants, standing up also.

"Will, you cannot deny _anything_. I followed you last night." Jem bit his lip and took a step forward, hand outstretched as if to place it in comfort upon his friend's shoulder. But Will spun around, raising his head and squaring his jaw. Jem dropped his hand.

"How _dare _you!" Will's anger was towering, but Jem did not cower from it. His silver eyes caught sight of the bruise-like shadows beneath his _Parabati's _eyes, and the colouring that descended from his left eye to his left cheek from where he'd been hit.

"What were you doing?" Jem ignored Will's anger, waiting. He watched Will as his friend's shoulder hunched and he tried to hold in his irritation. Jem knew why he was so angry. He disliked knowing he'd been followed. He'd thought what he'd been doing was secret.

"Something the rest of you have failed to do." Will said darkly, and realisation dawned upon Jem. Now he knew. Now he completely understood.

"You found Nate." He said, making the words a statement, not a question; but Will nodded stiffly anyway, working his jaw and possibly trying hard to avoid lashing out in anger at his best friend.

"Yes _i've found Nate_. I know _exactly _where he's been lurking. And now i've found Nate, i can find Tessa." He raised his chin in defiance, as if expecting Jem to deny him of his knowledge, or the idea of him finding her. Jem was struck silent for a second, and when Will was met with no opposing words, he shook his head tersely, turned and exited – slamming the door of his own room hard for good measure.

* * *

**And seeing as everyone loved the teaser last time...and this is the last chapter i'll post this year ;) ...**

_They burst into the room, the guard falling silently as he stepped forward to face the two avenging angels, both clad in black, one with a gaze like ice, the other like silver. They stepped as one over the broken body and took a few paces away from each other, eyes darting to every crevice. A third person came a little time after them, his hair golden like the sun on it's descent, and he dragged behind him a smaller figure._

_"Where is he?" Will spoke venomously into the quiet, the first to interrupt the silence beside the captured man's pathetic sniffles. His Parabati shook his head, hair catching in the light and glistening a strange silver._

_"He has to be within the confides of this room somewhere..." His voice was calm, but there was a calculated irritation within it. The golden haired boy shook the trembling man in his grasp._

_"Well, where is he?" His voice was almost a shout, and Will shot him a glare._

_"Didn't your daddy ever teach you the meaning of silence, Gabriel!" He whispered, but it was too late. A figure was already looming from behind some sort of misshapen furniture, stepping from the shadows which parted for him like mist._

_"Looking for me?" Nate asked, head tilted to one side, a cold smile upon his features._


	9. Chapter 9

**DISCLAIMER **– I don't own anything Infernal Device's wise; they all 100% belong to the brilliantness of Cassandra Claire (:

**NOTES **– wow, thank you's for the reviews again! Glad that i'm managing to keep up with everyone's standards (: Sorry for how long it's taken me to update, but i'm back at college and, as you can imagine, it's taken a lot of my time and energy /: But i felt i couldn't leave the story where it was, and so here's the next chapter, thankfully, it's the longest one yet so i hope that makes up for how long it's taken. Oh, and i'm sorry for the lack of teaser this time...i was only planning to do them for Christmas and new years, but if people want i can put one at the end of every chapter from now on? Vote for it ... teaser or no teaser...that is the question (;

* * *

CHAPTER NINE ~

For the entirety of the day, night and then the following day, Tessa was kept within the confides of the room. For most of the time, she sat staring at the four walls, wondering if perhaps the single sight of them might drive her mad; but no such oddness overcame her. At first, she was too upset over the outcome of her failed escape to attempt to find another way out, but as the night left her weary and daylight dawned once more, she found herself restless and eager to get out. Like a prowling tigress, she stalked the room in her ragged skirts, thinking endlessly about ways she could get out.

She's originally thought about a window. But there was none within this room, and she'd have to get out to find one, and even then she had not remembered seeing a single window within the corridor outside – so that was out of the question. Which left her where? Stuck here, that was where. She ran a hand through her tangled curls and let out a frustrated noise, perching upon the bed with resignation.

There had to be some way. Some possible way that she could get out. The only chance she had was the small window of time during which food was presented to her via a Clockwork Creature; it would open the door, put the food on the floor just inside the room, wait for her to pick it up and take a bite, and then leave. Tessa gathered it was ordered to watch her take a bite, perhaps to ensure she didn't attempt to starve herself or something, but still, that was the only time she could think that would be possible be long enough for a chance to escape.

The creatures were strong, particularly together. But they didn't arrive together to deliver food, and if she could find something heavy enough, or sharp enough, perhaps she could disable them and escape that way? She had not seen Daniel since she'd stabbed him yesterday, and usually, he would have appeared by now. Perhaps she had hurt him enough to cause him discomfort and lack of confidence in facing her again? Maybe he was recovering somewhere? She knew she had hurt him, and if he were smart he'd leave time to recover, which meant she should strike whilst the iron was hot, right? She should attempt to escape now before he was around again to drag her back.

That decided, her hungered eyes hunted for an object of such description, landing upon nothing. The room was frustratingly bare. She stood up, searching the entire wardrobe and coming out empty handed, searching beneath the bed and again finding nothing. Finally, she took to look at the bed post itself. If she could perhaps break some of it off, she would be able to wield it well enough. If only she'd retained hold of the dagger. But alas, she had not.

She could see no other way, and so, with a power that surprised her, she grabbed hold of the wooden post and pulled. It was a thin piece of wood, and already weakened by what she could only assume were other attempts upon breaking it. She heard the ominous crack and heaved further, ignoring the pain in her hands as she tugged and bent it further and further, finally breaking half of the wood and falling forward slightly.

She cradled the wood, touching the broken end and noticing how jagged and sharp it was. Perfect. She sat upon the bed, eyes glued to the door and waiting for the moment when it would open. It didn't take long. Within what felt like moments, the rattling of locks being unlocked reached Tessa, and she blinked, standing up and tensing. It seemed to take forever for every lock to be opened, but finally the door was swinging open, light pouring in around the shape of a terrible Clockwork creature.

Tessa took a step forward as the abomination placed a plate of something unrecognisable upon the floor, looked up and then paused. Tessa narrowed her eyes, unable to understand if it had paused because she had yet to touch the food, or if it's mechanical brain processed what Tessa was doing, and perhaps was attempting to work through what to do.

Tessa paused too, for a second, before suddenly lashing out with the wood and striking the creature upon it's head. The creature had not expected this action from her, perhaps because it had not been explained that she might attempt to achieve this – and it fell suddenly, crashing against the doorframe like a crumpled marionette. Tessa allowed herself no time to pause, instead she clutched the wood tightly and gathered her skirts, leaping over the fallen figure and rushing left down the hallway. She knew from her previous experience that turning right led nowhere.

She listened carefully for signs of disturbance, but it appeared nobody had noted her escape as yet. She rushed along the bland corridor, turning left again as she reached a turn in the corridor, the other hallway leading toward the room in which she changed forms. She had not been this way before, but she found a bust of excitement, heart pounding, as the corridor ended in stairs.

She descended as fast as she could, stumbling a few times and having to grip the banister firmly. The stairs wound on and on, but she did not stop to think, just took one more after one more. And finally she was reaching a dimly lit hallway, merely two steps toward a shrunken looking old wooden door which she was throwing open with desperation.

Then the fresh air hit her. The cold, wintry England air, and she had to pause to breath it in; a long, deep breath, a hint of a smile upon her drawn face. Her lids flickered close as she hovered upon the doorstep, half of her feeling as if this were forbidden, something unsure about taking the one step outside to freedom – perhaps she had been shut away for so long. But how long had it been? Years? Months? Days? She had lost time, but now, she could regain it. And finally, a noise behind her sent her flitting away from the doorway like a freed bird, a relieved, excited smile upon her face. She'd done it. She was free.

* * *

Jem stood poised within Will's empty room for several seconds, stuck within his own thoughts. But he had no time to stand there for long, Will had left, and it was only now Jem noticed that his coat happened to be gone. Perhaps Will intended upon his rescue mission now? If that were, indeed, true, Jem by no means wished to be left behind. Will was not the only one suffering from Tessa's capture, and he had to understand that.

Jem followed in Will's footsteps, shutting the door behind him and taking up his cane from its perch against the wall. He guessed his Parabati had turned toward the weapons room, and so he took a similar path, finding the door ajar and Will within it, as expected. Jem hesitated for a second, for some reason unsure. Perhaps it was the way his friends shoulders were set with finality and a surliness not unlike anger. But Jem would not skirt around his friend and the attitude he carried upon his back.

So he pushed open the door to the room and ignored him completely, instead beginning to pick out his own weapons, noticing Will stiffen and turn to stare at him.

"What are you doing?" He asked, tone icily calm. Jem raised an eyebrow slightly, having gathered his weapons quickly and already turning to leave.

"Going with you." He replied, calm and setting Will with a cool gaze. His Parabati strangely did not seem irritated anymore; more resigned. "See, i was under the impression you were leaving to retrieve information from Nate, and so, i'm accompanying you." He added, watching Will's expression darken slightly. He opened his mouth to argue by Jem spoke above him. "Don't, Will. Don't tell me i cannot, or that i will hold you back or mess something up. I am perfectly capable, and you are not the only one who wishes to get Tessa back, no matter what stands in the way."

And to give him credit, Will did not argue. Instead, he nodded tersely and returned to collect his weapons. He understood, that much was clear, and Jem was thankful.

It took little time to get ready; both of them were eager to be on the way, and there was nobody about to halt them. It seemed the others were either still resting, or hiding away in their rooms. Will and Jem met within the hall, both too tense to do little more than nod as they exited the Institute. There was no coach and two horses standing ready at the bottom of the steps, nor two horses saddled to ride. Will had been tempted – all for galloping there within seconds and storming the house, but Jem had the more strategic idea, speaking the thought that it'd be better to approach on foot. Will had agreed, but Jem knew he would find it difficult to keep up with his Parabati.

They took the steps in perfect synchronisation, already slipping into a role that occupied them during missions. They ran toward the gates, both knowing it would be best to get out of the view of the windows before someone pulled them back, and Will had his hand upon the gate when a snide voice came from their left.

"Where do you think you're going?" Jem shut his eyes for a second in resignation, and both him and Will turned to face the third person. Jem could see Will's shoulders tightening, the frustrated impatience in the way he set his jaw and his icy gaze flickered to the blonde haired figure of Gabriel.

"Out. To the tavern. Why is it anything to do with you?" Will sneered slightly, but he was not in the mood to play games for once, his taut muscles twitches impatiently as they stood. Gabriel narrowed his eyes, obviously far too irritated this evening to bother quipping back.

"Enough! Do you have to act like such an infant all the time, Herondale?" Gabriel sneered and Jem sighed, resting his hand on the gate and wishing he could simply melt through it.

"What better way to live, Lightwood, than to act childish and be irresponsible. Otherwise, someone as incredible as myself, might end up like you." There was a surprising amount of malice within Will's words, and Jem knew his patience was long gone. Jem made to step between them, reaching to push open the gates. They creaked as he swung them open, disturbing the odd silence that had descended upon the boys. Most incredulously of all, Gabriel's face remained cool, watching Will with a knowledgeable look.

"It's understandable that you would wish to save her." He smirked slightly as both Jem and Will paused, eyes – silver and blue topaz- staring at him hard. "After all, if the girl i loved had been taken ... well, i wouldn't have allowed it to begin with." There was a bearly veiled attack within his words, and Jem knew better than to open his mouth. Will however, looked fiercer than ever.

"I don't love her." He simply snapped, and strode through the gates, followed closely by Jem; who kept his face passive, not daring to delve into thoughts of Will's blatant deny at a solemn time such as this. But it appeared Gabriel was not looking for closure on the subject. He trailed after them as Will remained at a relentless speed, Jem himself, having to rely on his cane a little less in order to keep up.

"Let me help!" Gabriel called after them. Will did not hesitate, but continued on down another street, the slight narrowing of his eyes the only sign he'd heard Gabriel Lightwood at all.

"No." He simply said, seeming to revel slightly in the power that emanated from his voice at that moment. Even Gabriel appeared to sense that there was a line drawn right across this subject, and he was toeing it too tightly for Will's patience.

"You may both act as though you are invincible, but i am more tactile and just as powerful as yourself. I will be an asset to your mission." His tone was surprisingly calm, and Jem wondered if there was an ulterior motive behind his request. Will seemed to be wondering along the same lines.

"No, you will be a liability to a mission you know nothing about." He replied, finally stopping to stare at Gabriel with a hard gaze. Jem paused also, shoulders slumping somewhat in resignation. They needed to be on their way, otherwise for all they knew, someone could have tipped Nate off.

"I know more than you believe. You are after Nathaniel, yes? In the hope that he knows information on Tessa's capture or at least, whereabouts." His eyes flickered back and forth between the two Parabati with a hint of triumph. Will frowned, disliking Gabriel's knowledge.

"And what is this anything to do with you?" He curled his lip slightly, and Jem's hand twitched as he restrained himself from putting a warning hand upon his friends shoulder. Gabriel's chin rose in challenge, his usual arrogance returning as swiftly as it had gone.

"That is little to do with you. The clave has been monitoring the actions of the institute for a while now, you're lucky they have not intervened before now." Will took a step forward, seemingly temporarily forgotten that they were supposed to be going somewhere. Jem frowned lightly and made a motion to get in between them again.

"So you follow us on request of your father? As a little favour to your father?" He sneered, but there was a sense of disgust and even betrayal behind his eyes. Gabriel shook his head in equal anger.

"No. I come of my own accord. A reason of which is my wish to keep private. Now do you accept my offer of help or not?" Will's 'no' was already to his lips when he felt Jem's slender fingers crushing his forearm. He hadn't known until now that Jem had been trying to get his attention for a while, and only as the numb sensation Jem's surprisingly strong hands had caused began to tingle did Will glance toward his Parabati.

"Just let him." Jem said simply, tone implying that they had little time to stand and argue, and for all his dislike toward Gabriel, Will nodded once and spun on his heel.

"But you will keep up and do as i say." He muttered sharply, and Jem watched Gabriel nod once, pained to do so, and then the two hurried after Will fast disappearing back.

The house Will indicated to be Nate's hideout was hardly secretive. Though old vines crept along one side of the brickwork and curled along the undersides of the darkened windows, and cracks decorative the walls, weaving intricately beneath the ivy, the house was larger than you would have expected. Will's expression was dark as he drew into the shadows on the house opposite and glanced toward Jem, ignoring Gabriel completely.

"This is it. We make a forward approach, be silent but be effective. We cannot afford to have any of his bodyguards calling an alarm." Will sneered slightly at the words and Jem nodded. Nate would be a fool not to have somebody involved in protecting him, even if it only happened to be one or two people. It was possible Nathaniel already knew that they were outside, but quietly and deadly was perhaps their best offence.

Gabriel looked about to argue, but Will was already taking off across the ebony tainted street, noiseless against the backdrop of oppressive silence. Jem followed, leaving his cane behind and he heard the near silence of Gabriel's footsteps as he took up the back. They pressed themselves against the wall of Nate's hide-out, each drawing a Seraph blade and whispering it's name to illuminate the blade. Will brought out a witchlight and its vivid green sparkled from between his fingers.

There was no count to three as Will's eyes evaluated the door shortly, checking out its weakest point and suddenly cracked his shoulder against it. Darkness poured into a long musty corridor, spilling into the house three shadowed figures. There was nothing of interest within the hallway, and as the third one lightly pushed the door shut behind them, and the first raised a fist closed over a glowing stone to allow green to dapple the hallways.

There was more silence as the three paused, using well trained ears deftly to identify the smallest noise above their heads, an indication as to the direction best taken. The one with the light dashed up the stairs, pointing out the tip of a blade to slice the air in front of him, warning. Still nothing. On the second floor, the three figures grouped together, moving in clear synchronisation along the upper hallway, each pushing open the doors around them and moving apart to search the premises.

The rooms were clear, most standing empty apart from the occasional one which housed piles of junk covered in cloths. The three grouped together in the centre of the hallway, exchanging hushed exclamations of frustration. Gabriel shook his head as Will glanced around, looking for some other room they'd possibly missed whilst his Conrad whispered irritated words about this being 'a waste of time'.

"Well leave then." Will whispered back, patience snapping. Gabriel bit back a response and Will frowned, evidently wondering why Gabriel had come at all, and wishing he could have the chance to force the truth out of him. But Jem wasn't focusing on their argument, his cool eyes had flicked to a shiver of light escaping from the corner of one of the searched rooms. He did not remember it having been there before, and frowned slightly. Then he remembered the odd shape of the house and it dawned on him. Another room. That had to be where Nate was hiding.

"Stop it." He hissed at the others, and swiftly dashed into the dark room, eyes fixed on the escaping light. He heard the others following him but did not spare them a glance until he was standing infront of the seemingly bear wall. He frowned and searched his pockets, realising only then that in his hurry, he had left his Stele behind. Will frowned also, having done the same.

Gabriel sighed heavily and pushed them aside, withdrawing his own with a smug, superior look that Will felt a sudden desperation to knock from his face, and silently began to trace out a rune that was supposed to show what wasn't there. It was intricate, and Gabriel's face lined with concentration as he jerked and almost messed the end. Will snorted quietly, but finally, the rune was completed, and a door revealed itself. Jem frowned. Nate was no Shadowhunter, which meant to do this trick he'd have needed help from one.

But they could dwell later. Jem blinked and almost missed Will as he threw open the door, witchlight aloft and blade pointed outward toward a cluster of three heavily muscled men standing as an opposing wall before them. Gabriel and Jem took Will's other sides, the three facing the guards with determination and apprehension.

There was a moment of stillness, in which all it took for the guards to erupt forward, was an easy quirk of Will's lips, and the lazy manner in which he drew his dagger across the air; a clear invitation. The guards were fast and powerful, but the Shadowhunters had more skill, and it was an even match. Jem and Will danced out of the way of their attackers to avoid the full-on power of their attack, whilst Gabriel took a full-on approach and prepared himself to take it.

Jem deftly moved aside when his attacker aimed a swing toward his head, ducking under his arm and facing his back. He made the mistake of catching a glance toward Will, watching as he neatly sliced his opponents stomach and watched him collapse in a heap. Jem turned his eyes back toward his own attacker a little too late, and suddenly found himself slammed backward against the wall, right next to another door opposite the one they'd come through. Jem's hand containing the blade flailed desperately, but he couldn't get free. A heavy chunk of a forearm was crushing his windpipe, spots popped in front of his eyes.

And suddenly, air was flooding his lungs, eyes catching sight of the guard slumped upon the floor, one of Gabriel's seraph blades protruding from between his vast shoulder blades. Jem rubbed his throat with a grimace, glancing at Gabriel who had floored his own opponent and now retained a harsh grip upon him, blood trickling from a sharp cut above his eye.

"T-thanks." He coughed out, shaking his head at his own stupidity. Gabriel nodded once, making no further comment as they heard Will make a small noise in the back of his throat before forcing open the door they had yet to venture through. One guard remained on the other side, but he had not understood the going's on in the hallway, and they burst into the room, the guard falling like a marionette with cut strings as he stepped forward to face the two avenging angels, both clad in black, one with a gaze like ice, the other like silver. They stepped as one over the broken body and took a few paces away from each other, eyes darting to every crevice. A third person came a little time after them, his hair golden like the sun on it's descent, and he dragged behind him a smaller figure.

"Where is he?" Will spoke venomously into the quiet, the first to interrupt the silence beside the captured man's pathetic sniffles. His Parabati shook his head, hair catching in the light and glistening a strange silver.

"He has to be within the confides of this room somewhere..." His voice was calm, but there was a calculated irritation within it. The golden haired boy shook the trembling man in his grasp.

"Well, where is he?" His voice was almost a shout, and Will shot him a glare.

"Didn't your daddy ever teach you the meaning of silence, Gabriel!" He whispered, but it was too late. A figure was already looming from behind some sort of misshapen furniture, stepping from the shadows which parted for him like mist.

"Looking for me?" Nate asked, head tilted to one side, a cold smile upon his features.

"Yes actually, mind if we have a chat?" Will asked savagely, stepping across the room and moving to grab him. Nate smiled and something within the expression made him pause.

"You can't touch me." He said quietly, and the shadowhunter narrowed his cold eyes at the Mundane, hand clenching into a fist as if imagining it were Nathaniel's neck. His eyes hardened further, shards of blue ice as Nathaniel tilted his head to one side and smiled at him in joy.

"Why not?" Jem posed the question from behind Will, frowning and trying to understand what trickery this was. Was he joking? It was a clever plan – none of them would wish to touch him for fear that something terrible would happen, but they couldn't test the truth of his words without doing so. Will tossed the blade in his hand, neatly catching it by its handle and smirking. Without warning, he flung it the short distance toward Nate's heart.

The mundane did not move, and the three Shadowhunters watch the blade glance off his chest and clatter to the floor, a strange curling steam rising from the now stump of a blade. Will stared at it for a second, noting the way the odd force field around Nate had burned off half the blade, and that it was now useless.

"By the Angel..." Gabriel whispered in shock, and they stared at Nate with expressions ranging from shock to pure anger – on Will's part anyway. Nate looked more smug than would seemingly be possible, and Will's expression darkened again.

"Now, i'm sure you're all here to ask after my dear lost sister. Oh poor Tessa, what has she gotten herself into this time..." Nathaniel gave a mocking shake of his head and a saddened face that caused a muscle to jump in Will's clenched jaw, wishing he could hit him with at least something. Jem felt a flash of anger himself, finding that for once he felt as though he could suddenly leap at Nate and plaster him to the wall. If he could only touch him without having his appendages burned off, that was.

"Tell us what you know!" Will's shaking voice commanded, anger causing it to sound breathless. Nate gave a hint of a smirk, nodding toward the one guard not fallen who had finally finished writhing within Gabriel's grasp.

"Or what? You shall kill him? Go right ahead, he's nothing to me." Jem narrowed his eyes, cool gaze watched Nate carefully and noting that he was not bluffing. Will masked over his face with difficulty and gave a nonchalant shrug, saying nothing. Nate did not seem entirely too bothered, and volunteered information without an apparent care. "I don't know why you care so much, but you're right to be worried. The man who took her – Daniel..." Nathaniel smirked nastily, and Jem tried to keep his cool, reminding himself that Nate could easily be lying. "He'll only care about her power. She'll be kept alive, no need to worry your heads about that. But her life will be little worth living." The way in which Nathaniel shrugged casually made him appear heartless, but that small flicker in his eyes was the only indication to the bother this caused him to feel for knowing these things.

"Who is this Daniel? How will he use her powers? Where is she?" Will fired out the questions and Jem noted how Gabriel's gaze sharpened only now, as if these where the only answers he cared for – perhaps they were.

"He'll get people to pay for them of course." Nate rolled his eyes as if it were obvious. "Tell people they can know anything about someone they know...if they pay high enough...and he'll make her change into said people and so on ...As to where she is, i've no idea." Nate shook his head slightly and shrugged, moving to sit himself casually within a torn armchair, eyes flickering suddenly to Gabriel's face.

"As to your original question...maybe you should ask him who Daniel is." Nate's mouth twitched with a smug smirk and Gabriel's face paled in anger. His gaze now flickering between Will and Jem as they turned to him. Both made to step forward – after all, they could punch him to obtain information if they needed – but Gabriel let go of his capture to raise his hands in surrender.

"Okay, okay!" He said before they could even begin to press him for answers. "I know who he is ... Daniel... he's related to me...he's my uncle..."


	10. Chapter 10

**DISCLAIMER **– I don't own anything Infernal Device's wise; they all 100% belong to the brilliantness of Cassandra Claire (:

**NOTES **– Okay I have to give you guys my most sincerest apologies for how late I am updating this. Urgh college work has been such a drag on both time and muse – both of which are really important for this of course. But yes, enough of my excuses. I'm veeery sorry and I hope this is enough to satisfy you guys for a little while. I shall promise to get the chapter up within a few days as this one was short and I have time...but I'm reeeal sorry, hope you guys can forgive me and pleeease keep on R&Ring ... because it makes my day.

* * *

CHAPTER TEN ~

"You're _uncle_?" Will sneered, eyes tinged with impatient irritation, whole torso beginning to quake slightly with barely suppressed anger. Everything was crashing around him; it was easy to see that if somebody didn't stop with-holding information, he was going to snap – and right now, Gabriel would be the one on the receiving end. Nate lent back casually from the scene before him in his armchair and tilted his head slightly with apparent interest as to the events so obviously about to unfold. Jem hesitated, one hand twitching slightly in an effort to convey the internal struggle between restraining William from doing anything of haste, and angel forbid, helping him exert some painful pressure upon Gabriel to get him to talk. It was most unlike him, but this wasn't any old matter - this was concerning Tessa. No lengths would go amiss in their bid to get her back.

"_Yes _my uncle. He was..._is_...my father's brother." Gabriel's voice was almost weary, but his golden eyes flickered with undeniable anger; whether for the manner of which his 'comrades' were speaking to him, or the topic of the conversation itself, it were impossible to comprehend. Will's own eyes darkened dangerously, splintering to ice as he glared with unconcealed hatred upon the boy he'd considered his nemesis for far too long a time. Seeming to forget about Nate for now, he bent toward Gabriel slowly, hands curling into shaking fists begging to let leash a torrent of pain.

"You will tell us everything, _now_, and then we will proceed to find Tessa." Will's voice was carefully controlled but held more venom than the most poisonous snake. Jem shot him a surprised glance, never having heard him speak this way before and even worried the slightest bit for what this version of Will would plan to do should Gabriel deny him. He needn't have worried, for Gabriel's own burning gaze dampened slightly and he had the audacity to look away.

"There is little to tell that cannot be guessed, Herondale, but so be it." He took a deep breath, flashing Will a resented glance for having been forced into telling a tale he sure had had no intention of ever releasing. "My father's brother was not born . . . _normal_. There was something _off _about him from a young age, and so my grandparents concealed him for a long time. He would have moments when everything was perfectly clear and he'd happily sit within the confines of his room with his playthings, however there were...other moments; times when he was almost impossible to deal with. It was unusual, yes, but the most inconceivable thing of all was that Daniel was born completely human." Will jerked slightly at this news, posture straightening and he blinked, the ice within his gaze melting slightly in his confusion as he shook his head.

"_That_...is impossible." Jem spoke carefully, weighing each word and frowning slightly. Gabriel snorted; the sound carrying disbelief and distress as well as impatience.

"So you would believe. So anyone would believe. But it was true, and Daniel resented it. As he became older, he was pushed aside – hidden from view for being a monstrosity, having to watch his older brother praised over and over and then given responsibility...it was enough to drive out much of the lasting sanity within him and one day...he simply disappeared." Gabriel shrugged, but continued to talk before Will's open mouth could utter his own words. "My grandparents searched for a while before giving up and passing that responsibility onto my father, who also searched and found no hint of Daniel in any which place. We believed he simply gave up and turned to live a normal mundane life. Evidently he did not."

"But you must have known _something _to wish to come along on this assignment." Jem spoke, voicing the question he was sure burned upon his Parabati's lips also. Gabriel nodded unhappily, golden hair falling into golden eyes.

"My father guessed, but he had long given up on Daniel and recently passed the responsibility of his finding and ..._care_...onto me, much like his father did." Gabriel shrugged a second time and sighed, a sound heavy with ideas and emotions Jem could not quite identify with, so he simply frowned, suddenly absorbed by his own thoughts. There were several seconds of quiet whilst all breath was held as Will surveyed the golden haired boy before him, considering. Then he simply frowned and looked away.

"So you know where he would most likely hide, as no one _else _appears to have an indication as to where his actual lair lies." Will shot Nate a glare, who appeared the slightest disappointed that no fight had taken hold of the three of them. Now, he simply shifted upright slightly, face smoothing over into that infuriating smug mask. Gabriel shook his head, further causing Will's anger to resurface and he gritted his teeth to avoid letting it get the better of him. So that was it? They had come this far and reached another dead end? Was fate trying to tell him something? That he could never find her, never _have _her? Or was it just that he was trying _hard_ enough? Will believed the latter.

That was when the guard Gabriel had mercilessly grabbed stirred, raising its bitter gazed face to each of his captures with a cold-blooded grin.

"He's lying." The shadowed guard croaked out, voice heavy and rough with misuse and perhaps the slightest undertone of malice. Will took two fast strides toward him, kneeling before the man and grabbing his dark hair; yanking his head upward. A faint light caught his pale, grim face, alight with some sort of enjoyment. Will made a slight disgruntled noise in the back of his throat at the guard's expression but otherwise remained motionless.

"What! Who's lying? About _what_?" Gabriel shot Will a glare as he insinuated that either him or Nate could be withholding the truth. The guard's eyes flickered first to Gabriel and then to Nate, before resting firmly on Nate. Will shook him, silently demanding him an answer. "Well?" There was no need to be silent anymore, and the yell echoed dimly around the darkened room.

"Him ... " The guard stared at Nate before his cold gaze returned to Will's face, head forced into an unnatural position by Will's tight hand on his locks. "He..._knows_." Another shake. "How to...find _her_." The words either cost the guard physical pain, or there was an issue with his lungs, for each word appeared crippled with agony and accompanied by an odd hiss at the back of his throat. Now however, Nate stood up, face appearing tinged with disbelief and anger.

"How? _How do we find Tessa_?" The guard made to shake his head but Will's hand shook him harder and caused his whole torso to jerk. The guard let loose an agonised yelp and then said nothing more. Either he could do it on command, or there had been too much pain for his lids shut suddenly and he became limp. Will let his unconscious torso thump to the floor before he stood up to face Nate. All kinds of odd were happening tonight, but he could deal with them after...after he'd gotten Tessa back.

"You will tell us what you know." Silently, Gabriel and Jem moved to flank Will, each set of eyes held the same cool anger, though Will's burned the sharpest – ice within his handsome face. Nate, though believed to be untouchable by his shield, stumbled back a step and his knees buckled as they hit the edge of the tattered chair. He slumped into the seat before regaining his composure and rolling his eyes. His right hand reached to a desk half hidden by the back of the chair and withdrew a small piece of torn paper.

"Here. Do what you will with it, but it is all I'll say from now on. Now will you kindly _leave me be_." It was a demand; he was getting impatient. Will, who was never one to take orders from anyone should he be able to help it, took another step forward and glared at Nathaniel. But there was little else to be gained from residing here any longer – they were wasting time – and so he shook his head in disgust and reached for a second Seraph blade, mumbling its angelic name before leaning forward and pressing it almost upon Nate. The air between the blade and Nate's neck felt cold, brittle and compressed, and Will knew if he went much closer something would be singed – whether it be knife or hand, and neither option took his fancy – and so he left that space between them. He stared into Nate's face, cold gaze boring into his.

"I'll be back for you. Mark my words Nathaniel Grey." His voice was low, but sounded like a savage growl. Jem, unable to restrain himself, put a hand upon Will's right shoulder to pull him back slightly and looked pointedly toward the open doorway. Will returned to his upright position and nodded, clasping the offered paper in his left hand and holding his blade in the other. Silently, he turned to go.

"And don't forget to shut the door on your way out." The smirk was evident within his voice, and it was all Will could do not to turn back and forth the darned blade down his throat – forcefield or no forcefield. Nate would surfer for this one way or another. And so Will slammed the door shut on the way out.

Tessa fled through street after street, winding her way into a seemingly never-ending labrythin of twisted, gnarled alleyways. She never allowed herself to be lured within a sense of security; even as her tired feet began to ache and legs wobbled precariously from exertion. Her breath tore from her lungs in gasps, tangled bedraggled hair beginning to plaster to her dirtied face; streaked with everything from tears to perspiration. She wasn't sure how much longer she could continue on like this, and her shoe-less feet had to be making a terrible racket as she pounded the uneven, rain splattered cobbles in terror. Terror of being caught.

So far she'd heard nothing chasing her, and despite knowing she was lost beyond recognition, her constant change of course had to be leaving any followers in confusion. The problem was that for all she knew, she could be travelling in circles. With a despaired cry, Tessa's foot caught upon a cobble slightly more raised than the others and she tipped forward, sprawling across the hard stone and yelping in pain. Her dress was already torn and tattered beyond repair, but now, as she sat up fast to survey the damage, she noted several long tears in her skirt, allowing bruised and equally torn flesh to appear beneath. Tessa frowned and bit her split bottom lip as she gingerly touched the scraped flesh on her knees and arms, before fearing she'd be caught in this position by her original capture and stumbling painfully back to her feet.

She tried to get back into the same pace as before but the adrenalin that had once coursed through her veins and shut out the screaming of agony from her muscles had faded as she'd fell, and her whole torso heaved and convulsed into a shock she didn't understand. She couldn't run anymore, that she knew; she just couldn't. Helplessly, she stumbled blindly toward the house closest, going to lean against the rough brick of the supporting wall and attempt to catch her breath. Instead, she found her strength failing her and she slowly slid toward the ground, legs finally buckling beneath her.

That was how she was found. Utterly exhausted and weakened beyond belief. Her lids had even began to close slowly and her gaze had taken on a glazed, languid quality when she felt the strong hands grip her upper arms and drag her to her feet, forcing her to stand upright. Tessa blinked and made to scream, but the face in hers was not the one she'd known before and that alone caused her to pause.

This wasn't _Daniel_. The shape was too thin and wiry, the frame taller and the muscles on his arms leaner. This face was more angular, the cheekbones more prominent and the deep set, hollowed eyes were a warm honey oak brown. Tessa, for reasons unknown to her, relaxed immediately, and before she even had a chance to catch the name he offered her, she was falling...

* * *

**OKAY SO. I know you guys loved the teasers last time and seeing as this was quite a short chapter, here's another - -**

_**The three figures remained silent as they stood upon the dampened doorstep, one of them shuffling uneasily with his head decidedly bent toward the ground. Of the other two, one held a cane and had curiously silver hair and eyes, looking about him with an odd curiosity and calm that appeared almost forced. The third one intrigued Daniel the most. His hat was perched impossibly low on his head, covering most of his face with a dark shadow beside a pair of gleaming ice-cold blue eyes that caught his gaze straight on. Daniel smiled, despite feeling a stirring of recogition as he looked upon the three shadowed figures.**_

_**"Greetings gentleman." He inclined his head, giving away no hint that there happened to be any trouble. After all, these three were paying for shape-shifter duties that could not possibly be rendered – seeing as his 'shifter was currently ... out. But these three men didn't need to know that, and once they'd handed over their money, they would be dismissed and when they realised it had been a fix, Daniel would be long gone. Or so he believed.**_

_**But he didn't know these three. Didn't know why they were there, and by the end of the hour, all four of them would come away empty handed.**_


	11. Chapter 11

**DISCLAIMER** – I don't own anything Infernal Device's wise; they all 100% belong to the brilliantness of Cassandra Claire (:

**NOTES** – well once again I've gotta offer you my apologies'. I'm afraid college once again took over my life –sigh- but it's study leave, so I'll try and give ya a good chapter and update it next week between revision. Please forgive me, and I hope this is enough for you guys for a little while. Please continue to R&R, because it's nice to know if people are appreciating and enjoying the story or not. Oh and I recently got told I was spelling parabatai wrong – for which I'm sorry. Oh and I apologise for how little Charlotte, Henry and jessamine have featured in this, I didn't mean it to turn out that way but hopefully I'll be able to push them into it a little more later on.

* * *

CHAPTER ELEVEN ~

"What does it say?" Jem asked William as soon as they exited the wretched place, the three gathered within the shadows on the house for a moment as they attempted to collect themselves. Jem waved a slight hand with almost impatience toward the fluttering paper clutched tightly in Will's clenched hand. The blue eyed boy glanced down at it in almost bewilderment, having apparently ceased to remember its existence since the last words he'd spoken to Nate. He frowned at it and silently handed it over to his _Parabatai_ who's silver eyes traced the words before pulling a face of disgust.

"He was advertising her?" his tone clearly expression his outrage of the idea, equalling the glistening within Will's glacier gaze as he nodded in response, still too angered to respond. Even Gabriel's expression was one of shock and disgust. Will nodded curtly, glancing at the piece of paper as though he'd like nothing better than to tear it apart – or the person who'd done this monstrosity.

"It's a disgrace. Father will hear about this." Will glanced toward Gabriel, his eyes sharper than flint, top lip curling slightly. Gabriel frowned at the look, withering slightly under the fierce intensity.

"Oh really? 'Father will hear about this'?" Will repeated his tone harsh, anger evident within both the coldness of his gaze, and the bitter taste of his words. "Where was your father when your uncle got away to begin with? Where was he when Tessa was taken?" Jem frowned and made to interrupt Will, however it was Gabriel who cut across the brittle words, his own tone sharp.

"Tessa's capture was no fault of my fathers. That was all you, Herondale." Already Gabriel's words had caused Will's eyes to cut to infuriated slits, but he wasn't finished yet. "Don't put blame onto my family name for the fact that you were unable to protect your woman!" that did it. With a movement so fast it was almost impossible to catch, Will leapt for Gabriel, shaking hands outstretched to catch the golden haired boys neck within them, tightening his hold before Gabriel could so much as blink – he hadn't been expecting an attack. Will moved deftly and lightning fast, shoving Gabriel backward with his hands still around his throat until his opponents back slammed hard against the rough brick of a house wall.

"How dare you!" Will's face was inches from Gabriel, twisted in fury, the words snarling from his throat as Gabriel glared back in challenge... a hint of terror within his eyes. Jem started forward, quickly rousing from his state of shock and going to place a hand on Will's tensed right shoulder, feeling how the anger had tightened the muscles within his _Parabatai's_ entire torso until they shook.

"Will ... leave it. Let him go." Jem understood his friends anger, he felt a stirring himself due to Gabriel's words, but this wasn't what they needed right now. It seemed to take an age for the words to transcend to Will, in which time Gabriel's face by-passed red and began to flush a startling, unhealthy purple. Jem's grip on Will's shoulder tightened painfully. "Will.." he repeated imploringly, knowing how dangerously close Gabriel was to loosing consciousness. But Will's hands only tightened, white fingers a stark contrast to Gabriel's darkening face. "Will let go .. this time could be spent getting to Tessa. She needs you, okay? Just let him go." Jem kept his voice calm and steady, though he ached to pull the two apart. This was hardly helping matters, and every second could be one second longer it took to get to Tessa. Unsure whether it was the words or her name which caused him to do it, Will suddenly dropped his hands and stepped away from Gabriel, anger still twisting his handsome features, fingers clenching into fists. Jem thought that perhaps he might lash out with a punch, but Will simply stood quietly, leaving the fact that he'd almost strangled Gabriel as warning enough never to say something like that again.

Gasping, Gabriel slid to the ground, knees buckling as he hands grasped his tender throat in seeming shock, rubbing the marks that Will had left behind. Gabriel choked slightly, pulling oxygen into his lungs at a rapid pace and staring up at Will with utter loathing. But he too, said nothing. It seemed that they'd reached an impasse, or at least something of the sort, and so Jem knew it would be up to him to attempt to mend the bridge and try to get them to work together again – if that were possible.

"Now, as to finding Tessa, I believe I may have an idea." He spoke quietly, forcing the two others to pay further attention to him. Glancing at them both, it irritated Jem to see that both Will and Gabriel refused to look at him, or each other. With an annoyed frown, Jem continued on as though the silence stretched between them was not tensed tighter than a tightrope. "We go to the address with the interest of being clients. Once we're shown to Tessa, then we can take her and leave." The concept sounded simple, but problems were evident immediately, the first of which Gabriel spoke of.

"Daniel will know us. He's not a fool – he'll recognise me, and of course he'll remember you both from the night he took Tessa." Jem nodded his head slowly, accepting the words but shrugging slightly.

"It's not a difficulty to disguise oneself. We only need to get inside, once we're in, we can always use force to get him to hand her over. Besides, the night was dark when he proclaimed Tessa, It's most probable he only caught a glimpse of us." Will's head snapped toward Jem at the word 'force', and Jem knew the thought of violence and a chance to exert pain on someone after all the anger he'd felt after all of this... would be too much of a temptation to pass. "There is no point discussing it for hours, if we're going to do this, we may as well leave now." He added warningly, knowing time was precious. He caught Gabriel's short, curt nod, and then Will's burning gaze.

"Let's go." He said shortly, and spun on his heel to take off; knowing the place they sought not far and therefore preferred to reach it on foot. Gabriel and Jem followed suit quickly, pausing several times to ensure that traps or wards had not been set around the perimeter of the destination – which was, after all, perfectly possible. They neared the address and the three slowed as one, pausing to take a glance at each other. Will's favourable hat was already perched upon his dark locks, and Jem vaguely wondered where on earth it had come from, before he shook off the thought to concentrate further on the mission ahead. They had paused just around the corner from the address, glancing at each other and confirming to each other that they were ready with a silent nod. Jem let the leaflet flutter from his open hand, no longer wishing to look upon its disgrace, and together, they moved around the door and stopped before the simple wooden door of the address. Will drew breath, and rapped hard on the door.

Daniel cursed as a knock resonated thoughout the house, and he frowned as he headed toward it. There was no harm in answering, he supposed, and if it happened to be a client, well ... they weren't to know that the subject of his had escaped. He was certain he could wager some money off them before they discovered what had happened. So he saw no reason why he shouldn't answer the door, taking a second to collect himself and keep himself in check as he swung the door open and looked upon three males.

The three figures remained silent as they stood upon the dampened doorstep, one of them shuffling uneasily with his head decidedly bent toward the ground. Of the other two, one held a cane and had curiously pale hair, looking about him with an odd curiosity and calm that appeared almost forced. The third one intrigued Daniel the most. His hat was perched impossibly low on his head, covering most of his face with a dark shadow beside a pair of gleaming ice-cold blue eyes that caught his gaze straight on. Daniel smiled, despite feeling a stirring of recognition as he looked upon the three shadowed figures.

"Greetings gentleman." He inclined his head, giving away no hint that there happened to be any trouble. After all, these three were paying for shape-shifter duties that could not possibly be rendered – seeing as his 'shifter was currently ... out. But these three men didn't need to know that, and once they'd handed over their money, they would be dismissed and when they realised it had been a fix, Daniel would be long gone. Or so he believed.

But he didn't know these three. Didn't know why they were there, and by the end of the hour, all four of them would come away empty handed.

The hated boy's gaze sharpened, and he looked up directly at Daniel. That was all it took. He had believed he hadn't known the three... but that sharp blue gaze, the dark locks beneath the hat, visible now his head tilted up. He could only be –"ah yes, Mr. Herondale... I presume and-" Daniel peered upon the third boy with vague interest, curious as to the mystery guest, only to see the golden haired boy gaze up at him and find his interest somewhat dismissed. "oh ... a descendent, I presume." He sneered; though appearing upon the lines of nonchalant his mind whirred. He was momentarily unsure – what should his course of action be? Invite them in for tea? Absolutely absurd! Killing them would be the wisest option but then, realistically, there were three of them. Distracting would be the best option in this situation he presumed.

Will, unable to hold back a moment longer, leapt for the man, pulling a seraph blade with haste from his back pocket and pressing it to Daniel's windpipe. The man did hardly bat an eyelid, allowing himself to be shoved backward into the house and against the wall. The other two boys followed suit, slipping silently into the house and neatly shutting the door behind them. Daniel's attention flickered back to Will as the boy pressed the sharp, keen edge of the blade harder against his exposed throat.

"Where is she!" he demanded, and Daniel had the audacity to shy. He was not afraid of William, nor of his shiny blade.

"You will release me, and then I will explain or dear Miss. Grey's whereabouts." He said clearly, meeting Will's furious gaze head on. Jem took a step closer to will, and Daniel noted how heavily he lent upon his cane. The nights activites must have already rendered him tired. Will shook his head in apparent impatient agitation, pressing the cold of the blade harder against Daniel's neck until a thin scarlet line appeared, one glistening droplet of blood threading down his neck.

"Tell me where she is." He spoke through gritted teeth, face right up close to Daniel's. There was no chance that William was letting him go, Daniel could see it in his gaze, and he felt an odd flash of admiration for the boy – he made a fine warrior, if a little brash. With a sigh of impatience and resignation, Daniel cocked an eyebrow. He supposed he must give away what had happened, for fear of decapitation.

"She's gone." He said simply with a frown, not happy to have been cornered in such a way, and attempting to push at Will, but the boy merely applied the slightest more pressure to his neck, which caused Daniel to halt his feeble protests immediately. All three boys narrowed their eyes and locked their cold gazes onto Daniel – who sighed. Bothersome young boys. He should never have gotten himself involved in this – he'd only wanted the money the stupid shape-shifter had brought him. What trouble she'd caused!

"What." Will's voice was a snarl and Daniel frowned at him. Had the words not been perfectly clear?

"Have you a hearing impediment!" Daniel snarled slightly in return, irritated now. "She's gone! She escaped! She'd god knows where! You're too late!" The last three words made Daniel begin to chuckle, an odd sort of noise devoid of humour, filled with something resembling a cold darkness. Will took his blade from his neck in slight startlement at both the revelation and the laughter. "you're too late.." he laughed again and put a hand to his neck, smearing the fine line of blood will had created. Not enough to harm him really. Shame.

Will glanced at Jem and Gabriel, each face an echo of shock and weariness. "We're too late.." Jem repeated, soft voice murmuring the three words as the boys looked toward the closed front door in despair...

It took a surprisingly long time for Tessa to awaken from the faint. She'd been thoroughly exhausted, of course, and her body had needed a little uninterrupted time to refresh itself, to attempt to begin healing those cuts and bruises. It had gotten what it needed, and now, an hour or so after Tessa's faint, her conscious returned. At first, she felt the cool of a clean sheet beneath her, the comfort of a heavy blanket cocooning her, the warmth and softness of a pillow on which her head was well rested. She could feel her hair splayed about her, still tangled and messy, but someone had changed her clothes...

That caused Tessa to frown, the expression not quite what she wanted – somehow lethargic instead, and her eyelids flickered. She wanted to wake, but her whole torso felt heavy. It took even several efforts to force her eye to open, and she squinted in the compressed surprise of darkness around her. She wondered for a few moments if she had returned to the Institute, but of course, Tessa had no such recollections of that – only of a stranger – and that remembrance had her throwing aside the coverings and leaping from her bed. Of course her lazy body wasn't ready, and she staggered sideways like a drunken sailor on a rough sea, having to take to leaning on a bedpost for several seconds before starting forward once more.

She reached a set of heavy drapes, having been guided by the sliver of moonlight caught on the wooden floor of the room, and she threw them aside, gazing into an unfamiliar part of London. It was deadly quiet, not even the odd alley cat or two slinking between shadow and streetlamp. Most streetlamps were flickering on their last moments, whilst others were already extinguished into darkness. Tessa bit her lip, frowning and refraining from doing so once she felt the formation of a scab. Oh my, she knew she must look a mess – hair still knotted, in total disarray, face and body still cut, bruises and dirtied. She sighed and pulled at the pale white of the new nightgown, wondering where it had come from, and why she wasn't worried.

Shaking her head, Tessa turned away from the window and to the door, grasping the cold brass handle and pausing to wonder if it would be locked. It turned easily, and she was surprised so. Perhaps this was not a prison? Perhaps ... people where helping her? Tessa could not be certain, not yet, and she shuffled cautiously along a small carpeted corridor, glancing about her in confusion. The walls were bare, but the place felt homely, and she continued on down a staircase, meeting to her left what appeared to be the main door, and to her right, several doorways that led away.

Tessa barely even paused to think. She wanted out. Right now. She cared little how she was dressed, how she looked. She just wanted to go home!

"Wait! Please?" a voice implored from behind her. Tessa paused. Please? Wow no capturer of hers had ever used that word. Glancing over her shoulder, Tessa found herself facing the same man who had been there when she'd fainted. She felt a strange sense of comfort about him, and weird familiarity. Perhaps just because he'd helped her. She paused but said little, waiting for him to continue on, for she felt that he would. "I'm Axel Flint. I just want to help you ... please, if you'd return to bed, in the morning we can help clean you up and help you return home.."

Tessa gazed at the man. He appeared honest, which threw her a little – such a random act of kindness was odd at a time like this. "Will you explain who you are...? Who 'we' is, and why you brought me here before I return to bed?" she asked, frowning slightly, sure that she was not returning to that room – however luring – until she had her answers. Mr. Axel Flint nodded.

"Of course... this way." He said, indicating toward the open door through which he had appeared. Gazing at him momentarily, wary still, Tessa gave a small nod and made toward him...


	12. Chapter 12

**DISCLAIMER –** I don't own anything Infernal Device's wise; they all 100% belong to the brilliantness of Cassandra Claire (:

**NOTES** – so I guess you're all going "sorry who are you again? What is this story I forgot!" well I can only offer my sincerest apologies for not having gotten a chapter up in so looooong. College and family issues and a mesh of life things have gotten in the way. It's taken me months to finally finish this chapter but in light of the Clockwork Prince which I brought as soon as it came out and found it amazing... I found a surge of muse and figured I should stop slacking and give ya'll a chapter. I might be able to get another up soon because I want to round this story off and all. I know for those of you who've read the latest book, you'll know there are now loads of new factors but sadly I can't add them into this fanfic for obvious reasons –it wouldn't make sense- but I will be weaving key events into the next little sequels I had ideas for after this : P So indeed, long overdue..chapter 12.. R&R as always peoples 3

**CHAPTER TWELVE ~**

Will paced relentlessly back and forth, wearing a path into the old carpet as three other sets of eyes watched him – two broodingly, one with a deadened irritation. What to do... the one question cycled over and over within Will's mind. What could they do? They'd hit a dead end – this man could apparently tell them nothing, Nathaniel claimed only to know that this man had taken her. The magister still believed Tessa dead... where else could they turn? They were in such remote parts of London Tessa would have little hope of discovering her way home to the Institute alone – and anyone could pick her up by then.

"She would've gone home..." Jem said quietly, speaking the words Will had first thought, but he could hear the lack of conviction within his friend's words and he raked his hands through his jet black hair.

"She would never make it back." He returned quietly, casting aside the hope as quickly as it flared. The path here had been full of twists and turns and little side alleyways she would never be able to locate. She could be miles away by now, completely lost. At best she might find the Thames but that was many Kilometres away from the Institute and finding her would still be almost an impossibility. That was if she hadn't been picked up by someone; either by some Mundane or by a Downworlder. It was unlikely any Shadowhunters would take interest in her and take her in. He supposed they could search the area, though it could take days or weeks and it would not be difficult for one to hide her, particularly if they forced her to change.

William Herondale felt the frustration rise within him like a great towering wave, crashing around him, threatening to tear everything down inside of him at the unfairness of this all. He was itching to get back onto the streets and search for her, because for Tessa he would. He would look high and low, peer into every dark crevice of London until he found her, only then could he relax, rest, eat. He knew that the sun would rise soon enough and they would be forced to return to the Institute lest they worry those they'd left behind without note. Will pressed his palms to the backs of his eyelids momentarily, trying to think and calm himself down. The idea of returning to the Institute empty handed made him feel cold and empty, to reside there for any longer without Tessa haunted him and he swallowed hastily. But was there anywhere in the vicinity that might take her in? Somewhere she might run to? She would run South surely... that was the direction of the Institute and she would have thought that much would she not?

Then it hit him, harder than a train might have had it hurtled right through him, and breathlessly Will opened his blue eyes wide and stared straight at his _Parabatai_. "Of course..." he breathed, almost inaudibly. Jem caught the words on the whisper and frowned, confused by Will's sudden change in attitude and he tensed.

"Will...?" Jem inquired, clutching the blade's handle in his hands a little tighter in anticipation of what Will might say. Will shook his head slightly; an idiot for not having thought of it before and his gaze was vacant as he thought things through quickly. It was certainly possible...after all there were several in London; which was where the first idea of them had originated from. There were only a couple in the area around the Institute and only one he could think of relatively close-by where Tessa may have been taken in. It was worth investigating surely? For if he failed in finding her now, after his hopes had raised and a sense of certainty had over-come him, he might never find the heart to go home. This was one thing he could not give up looking for, one thing he would search eternity for until he found her once more. His Tessa.

"I forgot..." he cursed under his breath and frowned, shaking off the thoughts in attempt to dispel them for the moment so he could explain. "about the Sanctuaries." He said, and he watched as incredibility and awearness dawned upon not only Jem's face but also Gabriel's. "There's one close-by...unless Tessa ran in completely the opposite direction to the Institute...they might find her and-" Jem finished the sentence for him as Will's desperation for hope overcame him for a second.

"-take her in."

* * *

"What is this place?" Tessa inquired, gazing about her with a gaze as much wary and fearful as it was inquisitive. She could not help but ponder allowed, now that she felt she was in no immediate danger her nature to question things she did not know or understand was taking effect once more. She allowed him to lead her into the room to which he'd indicated, her gaze looking about her at the ornate fireplace directly in front of her which immediately drew the eyes. The room wasn't bland, but it wasn't particularly telling. There were no pictures save for one of two careful illustrations of well known London landmarks – one that Tessa took a sudden liking to was a rather beautiful portrait of the Thames on a brilliant summer day. But she turned her gaze away, glazing over the dark wood of the walls, the plain wood of the floor, and the simple but reasonably fashionable furniture.

Alex did not touch her nor make any attempt to, keeping his distance from her for which Tessa was glad. After everything she'd been through these past several days the thought of another man touching her caused her repulsion. She was sure if it happened to be Jem or Will her opinion might change, but with a pang she reminded herself that they were not here right now, and if she wasn't careful she might not see them again. She was not quite able to believe Axel's words about returning her home, no matter how much she wished she could, but if she at least gave the appearance of conforming to his requests it might be easier to get away, or indeed he might even be telling her the truth. It seemed like a long shot but she had nothing else right now.

She sat as he indicated toward one comfortable looking armchair and with a quick glance toward him; Tessa sank into its hold. She kept her distrusting eyes upon Axel as he took the chair opposite and lent back in it, observing her with a warm, friendly gaze that she saw no falsehood within. She did not lean back despite wishing to as her body conformed happily to the comfy cushions, but rather remained slightly stiff-backed and wary. She could not allow herself to trust him just yet, though she could see the patience within Axel's gaze and she felt a little less worried. Not a word passed her lips, still waiting for him to answer her questions before she asked further.

"This is a Sanctuary." Axel said simply, and he raised a hand to pause the torrent of words about to escape her parted lips. "Please allow me to explain fully..." again with the pleasantries. They confused Tessa but she nodded all the same and closed her mouth politely, listening intently. "In particular, Animas Amissa Sanctuario...The Sanctuary of Lost souls." He quickly translated, apparently catching the slight confusion of her gaze. "We are not the only Sanctuary, nor the only one in London, but our aim is the same even if the names differ. We are mundane who have been brought up to know your World, Miss... taught of Shadowhunters, Werewolves, Vampires, Warlocks, Shape-shifters. We are the Mundanes who know, and the Mundane's who care. The Sanctuary strives to take in those who are lost or hurt, to mend them and to help them establish better lives. Downworlders come to us on occasion if they have heard of us, requesting help or food or shelter and we provide it for no price. On other occasions it is us who finds you..as happened with you in particular, Miss." Axel explained, and Tessa's frown depended slightly but she felt her suspicions lessen. It all seemed legitimate, and so far he had not betrayed her trust in any way. Then again, she had believed Nate to be her brother and he had turned against her, betrayed her completely.

"So...you help people like me?" She spoke mostly to confirm, but she was also a little bit curious and she had to admit, still needed some convincing. The more she asked him the harder it would be for him to lie and not trip up on his own words; unless this was particularly rehearsed, in which case she could not identify this as a lie in any way.

"Yes, we help people like you. If you allow us we will help you further – provide you with something to eat and drink and then perhaps clean you up before we set you on your way. Do you have a place to go, Miss?" he asked politely, and Tessa could see the concern within Axel's gaze and she did not believe he could fake it; surely nobody was such a good actor. She chewed upon her lower lip, uncertain as to what to do. She wished to return to the Institute, only then would she feel safe once more, and she felt no doubt that the others would be looking for her – and so it would be unfair upon them if she were resting and safe whilst they were out goodness knew where searching for her and worried for her. Perhaps she could request they send her a message.

"Yes I do, thank you." She said politely in return, "The London Institute..." She hesitated, unsure if she could truly trust him yet or if he would know what the London Institute was. She glanced to him and saw his eyebrows rise in apparent surprise though he made no question or comment and she felt no desire to ask, surprising herself. She guessed it was the lethargy that caused her to lack her intrigue momentarily, though she could not be certain. "Would I be able to send a message to my friends? So that they might know I'm okay?" She asked wonderingly, glancing at him with a guarded expression, wondering how trustworthy Axel really was or whether this was a facade.

"Of course, I shall fetch you some instruments to do so in a moment, for now, would you care for a drink?" he asked, and Tessa bit her lip, hesitant once more. She could not be sure he would not lace it with something as she watched him rise and head toward a cabinet that she had not found interesting before. He did not call her about her nervousness, silent whilst she made her decision and his lack of pushing caused her to relax slightly before giving in and nodding, her tangled hair tumbling over her shoulders.

"Yes please..." she murmured, watching him as he flashed her a smile she did not return and turned to pour tea into two cups. Her gaze held firm and steady on the cups, watching him as he made them both tea and ensuring he did not place anything unwanted within one of the drinks before relaxing as he returned without having tried to. She took up one of the cups within her hand, cupping it and revelling in the warmth it provided to her chilled and dirtied fingers. As he settled himself within the opposite chair once more she could not help herself from finding out more. "How long has this been set up?" she questioned, glancing into the depths of her steaming drink and then back up to Axel as he blew on his own in attempt to cool it down.

"Not long established...this sanctuary has only been here for one year, though the first Sanctuary was opened seven years ago. It has not been long since Mundanes like us are beginning to be educated in such things...and of course knowing about the world of Shadowhunters and Downworlders is limited to certain Mundanes.." he added hastily and she nodded, not one to have thought that learning such things would have been for everyone outside of the Downworlders and Shadowhunter circle. She wondered how he'd gotten into it and was about to question him upon it when the door opened, and she noticed how Axel looked up with a slightly troubled expression.

"Ursula, this matter does not concern you." Tessa's words immediately raised her heart beat. Something within the cold indifference of them, though they had not been sharp they sounded commanding, and she felt a sudden flash of uncertainty. She placed the cup down upon a small table not too far from her seat and chewed upon the inside of her cheek, turning to glance back toward the door to see who had entered. It was a woman this time, with eyes as cold as ice despite their olive colouration. She had a pale, pointed face with long ebony locks that where shorter than Tessa was used to seeing on a female, cut just below her jaw-line in a sharp line.

"Of course it does don't be ridiculous." She stepped graciously into the room with an almost sickly smile. Tessa swallowed, disliking the cold, harsh look within her gaze, unnerved now and she made to stand. Something wasn't right about this anymore. Axel had at least seemed honest and true but there was something about Ursula that frightened her. "So who is it we have here? Did you say her name was Theresa Grey?" Tessa jerked slightly and glanced toward Axel who looked slightly uncomfortable as he avoiding looking at Tessa and gave a small nod. She frowned, thoroughly confused now, turning her head anxiously back and forth between the two until Ursula stopped just a few paces away from her. There was a bleak, almost dead, dull look behind her olive gaze which hit Tessa like a punch in her gut. Something was definitely not right here. "Now Axel, I don't know what you're playing at, but this is not how we treat our guests...remember?" She said sweetly...the voice was too sweet, a facade, almost sickening and Tessa backed away quickly, glancing furtively toward the door. Why did she always appear to find these places? Full of people who wished her harm.

Axel sighed and stood, shaking his head at the black haired woman. "Ursula... can't we leave her be? She's done us no harm... they are not all poison." He pleaded with her, it soon becoming clear that Axel held less authority in this hierarchy than Ursula, and that whilst she had been right about him and he was a decent gentleman, his Conrad clearly had different views which might not swing to Tessa's advantage and she quickly glanced over the woman and attempted to contemplate whether she stood a chance about her considering Tessa's state in comparison to Ursula's and how little Tessa knew about fighting. Perhaps she should have requested that she be taught lessons if she made it through this..whatever it was Ursula wanted of her, and she swallowed and put her hands up in surrender, palms facing the bitter-faced woman as she advanced on Tessa, about to say something when the door crashed open unceremoniously and familiar voices rushed to her aid...

* * *

So you guys have waited so long for this chapter you all deserve a piece of the next one coming -

_"Tessa!" Will's cry was filled with fear for her as he burst into the room and saw the scene of which him, Jem and Gabriel had entered; the way a dark-haired woman's arm was raised above her head..Tessa's head. After all he had gone through to get her back - all her, Jem and, by the Angel, even Gabriel had gone through, he could not allow her to die now, not like this. He'd put everything into that singular word, the hope and incredibility and the joy of seeing her alive, but the fear and anguish and worry as he took in the situation of which she was present at this time, the blade of the pale faced woman angled down and swinging toward Tessa's beautiful face._

_He rushed at her full force, trying to reach her and push her aside before she could get hurt, seeing how she had no time, no thought herself to move, especially not now the cry of her name from his mouth had caused her to look his way instead of at what was happening to her. If she died because of him... William Herondale would never forgive himself. He heard Jem curse - something unlike him - and heard him mutter the name of an angel of the Seraph blade he grasped in his left hand, swinging his arm and letting the blade loose in attempt to strike the woman dead before she could harm a hair on Tessa's head. Everything slowed down and for a moment as that dagger moved ever closer toward Tessa, Jem's own blade flying toward the unknown dark-haired woman, Will thought that for a moment they wouldn't be enough...for a moment they weren't going to make it, and before he would know it, she would be dead...and he would never survive it..._


	13. Chapter 13

**DISCLAIMER** – I don't own anything Infernal Device's wise; they all 100% belong to the brilliantness of Cassandra Claire (:

**NOTES** – Keeping up with the whole 'not leaving this fanfic for months and months' idea I sat myself down in front of my laptop to type out this chapter for you all and then guess what? My laptop died. Oh yes. It stopped charging and in a fit of anger, I was a little rough with it and the screen shattered, seriously coloured lines..everywhere. So one month later I finally get it back, everything still there thankfully as it wasn't a hard drive issue and here it is! Chapter thirteen. Almost at the end now guys! Anyways thanks to those who reviewed my last chapter and please continue to do so! I really appreciate your thoughts. Belated Happy xmas and New Years everyone, hope you all had a blast !

* * *

**CHAPTER THIRTEEN ~**

"We have to go. Now." Jem's words were quiet but filled with a sudden authority, and he glanced at Will, the two sharing a look. They'd heard of Sanctuaries – what Shadowhunter had not been told of them? They had even featured in a Shadowhunter version of a fairy tale, told by mothers to warn their children of wandering off late at night. Some places were legitimate, Charlotte had taken the care to check out a couple of Sanctuaries that had sprung up in London over the years and deemed them fine, but Will and Jem had been witness to the closure of one a year or so ago – before Tessa had arrived. At first the place had seemed perfectly harmless, and they had been about to leave, satisfied when something had caught Will's eye – a spot of blood upon the hallway floor, not far from a small nondescript door that he'd guessed lead to the basement. In general the spot of blood should not have bothered him considering often the Downworlders they took in were injuried, but something had nagged him about it and he'd hesitated. It had been a good job that he had, for what had lead from inquiring about that had opened up the door to the truth – they'd not been helping their downworlders, they'd been killing them.

"What are you talking about? If she found a sanctuary she's perfectly safe.." Gabriel spoke up, hearing the urgency within Jem's voice and finding himself confused. Of course as a Lightwood he would never have been taught the dangers of sanctuaries; Will had no doubt that his father would have brought Gabriel up to believe Downworlders were scum, worthless, and therefore that Sanctuaries where nothing to do with them - that they didn't touch the Lightwood's cosy little lives. Will gave a sigh of frustration and ran a hand through his dark hair, causing it to stick up in disarray.

"No, she is not '_perfectly safe'_." He snapped sarcastically, barely avoiding snarling the words. The blue eyed boy's patience had been tested beyond belief since Tessa's capture, and over the days had been eroded away by failure after failure. He could not deal with Gabriel's idiocy for much longer, and with a shake of his head he turned away from the others and hurried for the door without uttering another word. He knew he should be dealing with the man who'd originally taken Tessa; after all he had committed a crime and it was his fault this had happened, and yet right now all he could think of, focus upon, was getting the dark haired beauty back. Only after he had her safe (preferably within his arms) only then would he be able to rest and return to deal with those who had hurt her. He could only be thankful that Jem and Gabriel were following him in this respect, for if they'd tried to oppose him and force him to deal with the culprits first, then he didn't think he'd be able to keep his temper.

"Will, wait-" Jem called after him, frowning as he fumbled with his cane slightly in attempt to hurry after him. Will frowned and paused only once he had reached the street outside; again he ran his hands through his hair, staring out at the cobbled road. He heard his _Parabatai_ join him after a few moments, the sound of the cane accompanying his steps before he stopped on Will's left side. "We'll get her back, Will...come on." He said quietly, placing a reassuring hand upon his friend's shoulder, before he adjusted his grip upon his wooden aid and made to head away from him, west-ward, in the direction of the Sanctuary the two believed Tessa may have been taken in by. Sighing and running his right hand over his face in a gesture of fatigue, Will took a deep breath and hurried after his _Parabatai. _A moment or two later Gabriel caught up, muttering complaints about the two of them always leaving him out of things which Jem and Will ignored, and the three of them collected themselves for one more fight.

It took a while to get there, a half hour perhaps considering the three were on foot, and that they could hardly take a direct path taking into account the many buildings and twists and turns of the paths in London. Will was impatiently silent the entire time, clenching and unclenching his fists as he broke every few strides into an anxious jog. Jem continued to shoot him looks that clearly told him to hold back, that they would make it, it would be fine, but Will knew that he was struggling. Jem couldn't run anymore and his strength was failing him right now; even if he wouldn't admit it. It was another worry to add to the list was it not? That when they got to the sanctuary, should something be wrong, would he need to keep an eye on Jem's back as well as his own? For once he was thankful that Gabriel was here. He would at least have another set of completely abled hands to help him fight and keep an eye on Jem.

"This is it." Will said simply as they approached an almost nondescript structure. There was nothing to say what the building did, no sign, no notice. Evidently it was not glamoured, allowing those who needed to find it, to see it...but it did not draw attention. A decent disguise Will supposed, but now was not the time to wonder. He hurried up the steps toward the door, narrowing his eyes and, patience long gone, he did not bother with politeness, but instead, reached straight for the door handle, trying to turn it. When he found it to be locked, Will allowed a wave of impatience to get the better of him and he barged at the door with his right shoulder, hard enough to hear the wood splinter.

"Will..." It was Gabriel who spoke, almost reproachful. But even Jem didn't reprimand Will for his lack of manners this time, and instead stepped forward to help him break the wood enough to reach through and unlock it. With the two of them it was only a matter of seconds before they were piling into the hallway, withdrawing seraph blades as they crossed the threshold. The element of surprise was clearly out considering the racket they'd made in forcing entry, and so none of the three bothered to muffle their footsteps or voices as they called out for 'Tessa' or the 'owner of this establishment'. The noise of voices came from a room to their left and snapping his head in that direction, Will took off toward it, shoving the door open, leaving Jem and Gabriel in his wake not far behind.

"Tessa!" Will's cry was filled with fear for her as he burst into the room and saw the scene of which him, Jem and Gabriel had entered; the way a dark-haired woman's arm was raised above her head..Tessa's head. After all he had gone through to get her back - all her, Jem and, by the Angel, even Gabriel had gone through, he could not allow her to die now, not like this. He'd put everything into that singular word, the hope and incredibility and the joy of seeing her alive, but the fear and anguish and worry as he took in the situation of which she was present at this time, the blade of the pale faced woman angled down and swinging toward Tessa's beautiful face.

He rushed at her full force, trying to reach her and push her aside before she could get hurt, seeing how she had no time, no thought herself to move, especially not now the cry of her name from his mouth had caused her to look his way instead of at what was happening to her. If she died because of him... William Herondale would never forgive himself. He heard Jem curse - something unlike him - and heard him mutter the name of an angel of the Seraph blade he grasped in his left hand, swinging his arm and letting the blade loose in attempt to strike the woman dead before she could harm a hair on Tessa's head. Everything slowed down and for a moment as that dagger moved ever closer toward Tessa, Jem's own blade flying toward the unknown dark-haired woman, Will thought that for a moment they wouldn't be enough...for a moment they weren't going to make it, and before he would know it, she would be dead...and he would never survive it...

Then he felt his arm close around something solid, something warm. His gaze had not left Tessa from the moment he'd entered, and now that he'd dived across the room he found he'd met his target. He wrapped his arms carefully around her figure, a part of him noting how frail she felt, how thin to hold, whilst the more part of him was realising that the force of him crashing into her body had probably hurt her, and that now they were falling. He twisted his body, turned in an attempt to tug her further across the floor, out of the falling knife's reach rather than simply landing on her. He felt his momentum working to his advantage as the two of them began to slide away from the woman...and then he felt a sudden gut wrenching agony as something sharp sliced through his back.

Gritting his teeth he tried not to cry out too loud, shutting his eyes for a second and refusing to let go of Tessa even as he felt them stop sliding. His eyelids remained closed. He could feel Tessa's smaller torso shaking beneath him, feeling the way she quivered, how her breaths came in small, pained gasps. She was safe though, and that was what mattered. Her safety over everything else. Even if something was nagging him, something else was trying to rule over his thoughts of her. Pain. As he recognised it for what it was, the pain intensified, became an agony he hadn't felt in such a long while, until he couldn't hold his tongue anymore and he groaned, turning his head and opening his eyes. Even in this state he was in, looking at her now, though she appeared so unkept, so shocked, so frazzled, she blinded him. "Tessa..." He murmured, surprised to find his voice cracked and slurred, surprised at how his vision kept blurring, lids trying to close on his perfect view of her.

"Will.." She whispered back, shocked beyond belief but he detected something else within her voice – fear. Of what, him? No that was highly implausible. Then what? _For_ him? Why ever would she be worried for him? He was fine wasn't he? He could not find the strength to care, only wishing she would say his name again for it sounded so good from her lips. He didn't quite understand why things were getting dimmer as he heard a woman scream as though from faraway, only scared for a moment that it was Tessa. But he was reassured that Tessa was right here with him, safe, her hand clasping his now – something he didn't recollect happening. Someone during the last few seconds she had slipped from his hold and was kneeling beside him, her hands over one of his. A moment of two later voices, one Jem's, one Gabriel's caught his attention, called to him and he tried to open his eyes again. He heard his _Parabatai_ murmur something but he couldn't make out the words anymore and he felt himself slipping. A wave of ebony swept over him, lulling him for a second, before it swathed him and dragged him down into oblivion, his cries of fury at being taken from Tessa after finally finding her were lost as unconsciousness overcame him.

* * *

**Okay it was a short chapter and kind of feeble I know. No, before you ask, I didn't kill Will I would never... xD I hope to get another chapter up soon whilst the muse flows but having a family crisis right now so might be a few weeks. Anyway enjoy this extra long sample, and tell me in your reviews whether you think this is Jem, Will or heck even someone else! ;) -**

_It had been so long since she had sat within this chair, gazed upon the furnishings of this room that she felt she had taken it for granted before. The library had always been her sanctuary – a word of which she disliked to call it now that she had been witness to the corruptions of real sanctuaries – but none the less, she had missed this place. She turned the pages of the well worn book within her hands as a leisurely pace, enjoying the freedom of her own time, her own space. It was gone early afternoon and sun beams had settled upon the library floor, lengthening, soon to be replaced by the evening's shadows. She hadn't realised how long she'd been sitting here, but ever since she'd returned to the Institute she had been a little 'off'. Needed 'Time to recover' Charlotte had called it – as she'd 'been through a terrible ordeal.'_

_She yawned idly and shifted in the chair, just as she heard the sound of a door opening. Blinking and coming out of her reverie, Tessa shut the book in her hands and gently placed it aside, turning in her chair to face the figure, her eyes widening slightly in surprise no matter the fact that in her heart she knew it would be him coming to find her. They hadn't spoken much since she'd finally woken up, they hadn't been alone together and something about that fact bothered her. There was something unfinished between them which she was sure he had come to put some sort of end to – good or bad it would soon be decided._

_"Tessa I-" he paused and she chewed upon her lower lip, standing slowly and gazing at him with her large impenetrable grey eyes. She opened her mouth to say something but he stopped her with a raise of his hand, shaking his head and confused, Tessa tilted her head slightly but fell silent, a few trendrils escaping her bun and falling to frame her face. "I have to say this or I may never find the courage again..." He hesitated and Tessa took a step toward him, then another and another. "I thought I had lost you, the idea of such terrified me to the core, it made me realise Tessa that I-" again he hesitated and Tessa took several more steps forward until they were almost just a hairs width apart. Somehow she already knew what he was to say, but she still wished to hear it._

_"Yes?"_

_"I love you" and then his mouth covered hers, sealing the words forever between them._


	14. Chapter 14

**DISCLAIMER** – I don't own anything Infernal Device's wise; they all 100% belong to the brilliantness of Cassandra Claire (:

**NOTES** – All I'm going to keep doing is saying sorry to you guys for the wait, especially the almost year one I've given you this time : S this story hasn't half taken a while to end but it's close now : ) so sorry again for the wait, it's life getting in the way, but hopefully you'll all forgive me now I've gotten the chapter out there. By the way, yes I did plan a sequel and yes I will write it. There's one last chapter/epilogue and then check this space for a second instalment! As always, r&r please my lovelies, and thank you all very much for previous reviews, favourites, alerts and your patience!

**CHAPTER FOURTEEN ~**

Jem paused in the doorway, his silver gaze flickering over the sight of his _Parabatai_ lying motionless within the crisp plain ivory sheets of the hospital bed. He had been dividing his time between visiting Will to ensure he was still alive and recovering, visiting Tessa to see if she'd woken yet, and attempting to help Charlotte clean up the whole ordeal. He had been finding it increasingly difficult to relax at the Institute, with both his _Parabatai_ and the woman he had slowly come to fall in love with yet to awaken. Worry for them both was causing a lack of appetite, and making it difficult to sleep. He knew that both of them would be okay; upon his first visit to their bedsides, when Tessa and Will had been brought first to the little medical room they had at the Institute to ensure she was properly patched up, he'd made sure he received solid, honest answers from the nurse about both their conditions. William had been unstable at first and even Jem had had to admit he didn't think he'd ever seen someone survive with the amount of blood pouring from the wound on his back, yet after a few tense hours the nurse had informed him that his _Parabatai_ would recover full; that he was safe.

To Jem, the whole ordeal had shaken him more so than anything else he'd endured. It was one thing to put yourself in danger as Jem had done in several circumstances over the years, but it was another to see your friends in danger, to see your own _Parabatai_ wounded almost beyond repair, and to almost lose one of the most precious women you'd ever met...all in a few short hours. What angered him most was his own uselessness. His Seraph blade had done little damage to the dark haired woman – whom he was yet to even learn of, such had been his main focus upon his friends – and instead it had been Will, the one saving Tessa, and Will the one who had been harmed. What had Jem done? Besides carry the boy home with Gabriel's help, only praying that Will would make it through. After all, he was the one who was supposed to die first, not the other way around. It was selfish perhaps – Jem would let Will watch him die, and yet he was not willing to allow his friend to die in his stead - but surely understandable?

Those involved with the Sanctuary had been dealt with, though in all honesty Jem was ashamed to admit he had not discovered entirely what that entailed, having been overwhelmingly concerned with Tessa and Will's ongoing silence he had not been as concerned as he usually would in regards to the dealing with those who had hurt them both. He knew those at fault had been taking under the Clave's charge and reprimanded – but to what extent he hadn't discovered. It had been a bit of a mess, getting his friends out of the building, trying to stop the bleeding, whilst Gabriel took charge. He doubted Will would like that idea – that he had allowed the blonde haired boy to take over, but what else had he been supposed to do?

The faintest of noises brought Jem out of his reverie – a quiet groan and he blinked, coming back to the present. Hurrying forward he slipped into the chair he'd only vacated a few hours before and lent forward. "Will?" He could have been mistaken that he'd heard a noise, but at the sound of his name, the dark haired boy – who looked so small and horribly fragile between the white of the sheets – turned his head and struggled to win over his tired lids. He prevailed, and Jem watched as the blue eyes flickered about himself in faint confusion before finding Jem's face and fixing upon him.

"J-Jem..." His voice rasped and Jem reached for the glass of water beside his bed, going to offer his _Parabatai_ a hand in raising his head to take a few sips. He could tell the movement caused him pain by the grimace he tried to withhold, but there was nothing Jem could do for him. "T-Tessa?" Jem shook his head slightly.

"She's still asleep...but-"

"-I'm fine," The voice startled Jem and he jumped, seeing Will's eyes flicker toward the doorway he half turned and couldn't help the wide grin as the dark haired beauty stepped forward into the room. She was dressed in a night gown and Jem would have blushed at seeing her so under-dressed if he wasn't so glad to see her awake and on her feet. She did not quite look steady but she shook her head when he made to rise as though to help her, pausing at Will's bed before sinking into the seat on the other side of Jem.

"Tessa!" Jem exclaimed in delight, relief coursing through him for the second time this minute as she glanced over Will in clear concern.

"Is he well?" Her voice was a little weak, but as she was alive and well Jem didn't dwell too much upon that fact. He smiled kindly, his eyes not wanting to leave her face.

"I'm r-right here..." Will muttered, his attitude had not improved in the slightest, if anything it appeared to have worsened. Jem rolled his eyes in good humour, glancing down at him.

"He's recovering nicely apparently...though perhaps we should have asked the nurse to stitch your mouth up instead of your back," Jem chuckled and even Will managed a roll of his eyes, feeling certainly more relaxed now that both Tessa and William were okay.

"So...what did we m-miss?" Will disliked the idea that he had missed out on anything, and despite his difficulty at concentrating at this current moment he needed to know what had happened. Jem glanced at Tessa who had remained quiet since her question, her gaze flickering between both boys with a silent intensity. The dark circles beneath her eyes indicated she was still unwell but the fact that she was here and talking spoke volumes, for which Jem was inherently relieved.

"Axel and his friend are under the Clave's guard from now on, they have yet to announce what their plans are but they're gone and the sanctuary has been shut down permanently. It was lucky Gabriel was there, by the Angel I don't know what I would have done if he had not been." Jem frowned slightly but then gave a lithe shrug and faint smile. "You're both well and that is what matters." He added, glancing between them both before leaning back in the chair.

"I'm so sorry it happened, this ...it was my fault. Will..." Jem and Will looked across at Tessa in great surprise, her sudden distress catching both boys unaware and she seemed so distraught that neither of them quite knew what to do.

"No...Tess...T-this was not your fault." Will tried to sit up, earning himself a stab of pain and a warning hand upon his shoulder from Jem. He wasn't ready for too much movement; the wound had been deep but luckily clean and without any major damage. Even so, he was to rest until the nurse allowed him to do more, and Jem was under instructions to ensure he followed their rules. He would do his best – but this was Will, in all honesty nobody could force him to do anything he didn't wish to.

"Tessa, this was not spontaneous or an accident, your brother and Daniel...planned it entirely...we should not have walked into their trap, we should have found you quicker or better yet, never allowed them to take you in the first place...there are a hundred things that should and should not have happened, do not blame yourself – please?" Jem looked at Tessa imploringly, speaking up before Will could get another word in if only because he knew Will would simply call her an idiot and that would not help anyone.

"You're home n-now." Will's blue gaze was fixed upon Tessa, but Jem could sense he was struggling to remain awake once again. She swallowed hard, her eyes upon her hands in her lap before she nodded quietly. Her gaze flickered toward Will's pale face and she managed a faint half smile. For one second, Jem almost felt as though he were intruding upon something private and he frowned faintly, observing the way Will's eyelids flickered as Tessa's fingertips graced his cheek in a touch of obvious affection.

"You should rest..." She said, seeming to remember herself and dropping her hand, glancing at Jem in sudden embarrassment and finally noticing the dark beneath his own eyes, the pale and drawn appearance of his face, the disarray of his silver hair. "as should you, have you slept at all?"

Tessa's worry for Jem almost made him sigh, however he held it back and gave a small nod. He was indeed, exhausted, and with Will's failing strength it would do good to allow him to sleep further. Now that he had been certain both of his friends were recovering well he could rest fully himself.

"N-not even tired..." Will's voice was slurred with sleep, words contracting the way his eyelids closed against his will and his head drooped. He'd already worn himself out and Jem shook his head. Always fighting, always arguing. He stood smoothly and glanced toward Tessa with question.

"I'll stay for a minute...I've been in bed for long enough," She murmured giving him a soft smile, one that caused Jem's heart to give an unhealthy flip. He nodded, gave her a half smile and turned to leave the room, his tired mind troubled...

Three days later and it was almost beginning to feel like a dream to the dark-haired American. Life had returned to how it used to be before her capture, but she revelled in it. She had regained the weight her ordeal had caused her to lose, her cheeks healthy rose once again, long chocolate locks full and untangled, swept up gracefully into a bun. There seemed to be no trouble left from the incident, no others had stepped forward to take over the work that neither Daniel nor Axel had started, no questions had further been raised, no worries or concerns, and whilst Tessa was relieved she was also uncertain. She could not quite relax just yet. The dark shadows that swamped the crevices and night time corridors of the Institute still made her heart stutter, her palms sweat. She could not help but feel as though things were not yet fully settled. A calm before the storm. Still, she was finally deemed fit and healthy once again by the temporary resident healer and had decided to use her new freedom to take a few hours within the Library.

It had been so long since she had sat within this chair, gazed upon the furnishings of this room that she felt she had taken it for granted before. The library had always been her sanctuary – a word of which she disliked to call it now that she had been witness to the corruptions of real sanctuaries – but none the less, she had missed this place. She turned the pages of the well worn book within her hands as a leisurely pace, enjoying the freedom of her own time, her own space. It was gone early afternoon and sun beams had settled upon the library floor, almost evening now. She hadn't realised how long she'd been sitting here, but ever since she'd returned to the institute she had been a little 'off'. Time to recover Charlotte had called it – she'd been through a big ordeal.

She yawned idly and shifted in the chair, just as she heard the sound of a door opening. Blinking and coming out of her reverie, Tessa shut the book in her hands and gently placed it aside, turning in her chair to face the figure, her eyes widening slightly in surprise no matter the fact that in her heart she knew it would be him coming to find her. They hadn't spoken much since she'd finally woken up, they hadn't been alone together and something about that fact bothered her. There was something unfinished between them which she was sure he had come to put some sort of end to – good or bad it would soon be decided.

"Tessa I-" he paused and she chewed upon her lower lip, standing slowly and gazing at him with her large impenetrable grey eyes. She opened her mouth to say something but he stopped her with a raise of his hand, shaking his head and confused, Tessa tilted her head slightly, a few tendrils escaping her bun and falling to frame her face. "I have to say this or I never will find the courage again..." He hesitated and Tessa took a step toward him, then another and another. "I thought I had lost you, the idea of such terrified me to the core, it made me realise Tessa that I-" again he hesitated and Tessa took several more steps forward until they were almost just a hairs width apart. Somehow she already knew what he was to say, but she still wished to hear it.

"Yes?"

"I love you" and his mouth covered hers, sealing the words forever between them.

Somewhere deep down she knew she should stop it, she knew that this couldn't happen, but for that second she let it. Heat coursed through her body like none she'd ever felt before, her lids remained closed as she allowed herself to feel the full force of the emotions excited by Will racing through her. The kiss was softer than one she had exchanged with the young man before, so sweet that her heart threatened to burst and after what felt like hours, somehow the two of them parted. Will withdrew his lips and Tessa inhaled carefully, trying to remember something outside of this room, something more than the feel of Will's lips against hers. Her eyes opened slowly, grey into blue, unwavering. It was almost as though he were hesitating, waiting as to whether she might return the three words, and she wanted to...but she couldn't.

"Will..." She needed to explain, she needed to tell him that she wanted to love him back, but she was scared, she was uncertain but above all, there was something else both of them had to consider with regards to those three little words – something that she had to confront over Will's confession of love and her reciprocating feelings for him. She was about to speak when the door opened once more. Will was quicker than her and he hastily stepped back, providing some space between the two as they both turned to face the new arrival.

"I thought I might find you both here," Jem said with an easy grin as he paused in the doorway, leaning only lightly against his cane. It made Tessa feel guilty to see the innocent gentleness of his expression, even if she had no real reason to but she couldn't help returning his smile, her heart jumping a little. Blue eyes were upon her, and that smile she gave his _Parabatai_, that look she gave him... Will knew. He knew exactly what she had been trying to tell him. He might be in love with her, and Tessa might love him back...but a part of her loved Jem too, and she didn't know which of them to turn to. "I was wondering if either of you fancied a game of cards," Jem asked, glancing between them both curiously. Tessa shared a look with Will before she nodded and step toward the door, looking over her shoulder toward the dark haired boy once again to see if he was coming as she joined Jem in the doorway.

"I don't see why not," She agreed, "I'm sure it's been far too long since either of you have remembered how it feels to lose to a girl," she teased lightly, earning a light-hearted chuckle from Jem and a small smile from Will as she gathered her skirts in her hands and looked between them both. Silver haired, silver gazed Jem with his light, deft musical fingertips and kindly smile...in such a contrast to dark haired, blue eyed Will with his heart of fire and sharp tongue...so different, and yet she loved them both the same. She knew she had to chose, she knew without doubt that she could not string them both along, but for now she wanted a break and she needed normalcy, no matter what the cost.


	15. Chapter 15

**DISCLAIMER** – I don't own anything Infernal Device's wise; they all 100% belong to the brilliantness of Cassandra Claire (:

**NOTES** – Right well then, welcome to the final chapter of this story! It's been a hell of a long time coming but this is the end. There will be a sequel I promise you guys, possibly soon depending on time and muse but as it's Easter holidays..! As ever, please R&R my lovelies and thank you all for being so patient with my inability to get these chapters up fast enough!

* * *

**EPILOGUE** ~

It shouldn't have happened like this. He could not believe that they had gotten away so easily with destroying his work. This had been months in the planning, he had thought he'd ensured everything was tied up neatly and yet there they had gone and ruined it yet again. Tessa. It all came down to her. She was forever out to ruin his life, and by Heaven was he going to make her pay for this in one way or another. Of course he had a second ace up his sleeve. He was neither too stupid nor naive to make a contingency plan should anything fail and though he was still less than pleased over the outcome it was not all at a loss. He smirked over the rim of his glass, dark eyes gleaming within the semi-light of the lamp at his side. He raised the glass to his lips, tipping it slightly and finishing the last of the honey gold liquid inside. A hand raised to wipe his mouth, shaking slightly in the excitement of his next step. He knew they would take the bait, if only because he knew Tessa and exactly how she would think the moment she found out.

Placing the now empty glass down he stood, stretching out like the slender figure of a feline, before he headed for the door, pausing only briefly to grab his old coat and slip his arms into the sleeves. He didn't bother with keys, there was nobody around who would want to enter his house and he was the only one who lived here. As he opened the door he reached out to snag the envelope from the side board. He slipped it into his pocket with a flicker of a smirk, knowing exactly what words the envelope contained. Oh if only he could be there to see their reactions. That would be impossible however, and it simply wouldn't do to allow himself to be imprisoned by the fools just for the sake of a few expressions and arguments Even so, it would be amusing even to listen to them debate the truth of the words, to debate whether or not he wrote the truth, whether they should care or do as he requested. Tessa of course would beg to...and that was where he would come out victorious. She would not say no.

The walk was short and quick, his paces faster than normal in his excitement. He stopped by the gate of the institution, pausing momentarily to observe its ordinary ancient structure before snorting in derision and pushing aside the wrought iron. This would only take a moment, and he rather hoped that he might enjoy a drink tonight. He stopped at the door, withdrawing the crisp clean white envelope from his pocket and placing it upon the ground and rapping his knuckles against the door. Then he turned, spinning quickly upon the spot and heading away before he could be seen. He glanced back once, catching sight of the opening of the door as dark hair bent to pick up the envelope. His lips pulled up in a smirk once more, turning his head away and quickly retreating homeward before William Herondale could catch sight of his face.

It was not entirely unusually for there to be a knock upon the door so late in the afternoon, but after the previous few weeks, Will could not help but be wary. He was healing well, though he was unable to help being a little stiff and sore he was back to his usual self. His mind remained preoccupied however with the dark curled locks of a familiar American face, and so as he opened the door with curiosity he didn't fully understand what he was seeing until he shook off his thoughts. Unexpectedly there was no one standing there awaiting entrance or needing to speak urgently to Charlotte, simply a lone envelope upon the cold stone of the doorstep. Immediately, Will's interest piqued, his sharp blue gaze narrowing with suspicion as he picked it up, holding it lightly within his deft clever fingers.

He glanced up, seeing a fast retreating figure beyond the gates, their head bent and Will cocked his head curiously. It could have been a passer-by but he didn't have the energy to chase them. Perhaps he should have. Turning, he closed the door and wandered back toward the dining room where the rest of the institute residents were currently residing.

"What was it, Will?" Charlotte's words pulled him from his reverie and he glanced up, realising he was already within the doorway and the entirety of the room were gazing at him. His eyes flickered to Tessa almost automatically, seeing her cheeks colour faintly under his ice blue gaze, before he hastily looked back to Charlotte and shook his head.

"Anybody got a new pen pal they didn't tell me about?" He grinned suddenly, his usual witty humour returning as he slid a finger under the envelope and opened it in one swift jerk. A single piece of paper was found inside which he grasped and pulled out, disregarding the envelope and letting it fall from his fingertips with disinterest. Charlotte tutted him, scolding him slightly with a muttered 'William' and going to pick it up to examine it. He barely heard her speaking to the others about it, hearing her say his name only when he froze suddenly, teeth gritted, eyes sparkling with a new fury.

"Will what is it?!" Her words finally broke through to him and he almost threw the paper toward her, a growl threatening at the back of his throat, his eyes ablaze as he caught her gaze, watching her eyes skim the paper and seeing the way her mouth opened in sudden shock, eyes as wide as saucers. "Oh by the Angel.." she breathed. By now, Jem and Tessa had stood, hovering uncertainly.

"What's going on?" Jem moved over toward Charlotte, who held the paper toward him, her eyes almost apologetic. Tessa frowned, about to ask what exactly was so wrong but Jem answered her unasked question as his guarded voice read aloud the words carefully printed.

_"I have the cure that you so desperately need. Give me Tessa, and in exchange I'll give you the one thing that can keep Jem alive. Regards, Nathaniel Grey."_


End file.
